Pokemon, Feathers, and Rockets
by Ceata88
Summary: They were just two random girls who got in over their heads. Now they find themselves working for Team Rocket. As soon as they come back to their senses though, they're ready to undo TR's plans. Will they succeed? Based on the Games. T for language.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Omfg hai guys 8D I dunno if any of you have read my writing before but uh...**

**This is a collab fic of sorts with one of my good friends, she doesn't have an account though, so I can't direct you to her (sorry!) Either way, we both worked on the prologue and alternate chs. (as you may be able to tell from the different writing styles). It's rated T cause my character curses, a lot (and so does Proton) **

**Anyway, I don't like begging, but reviews are much loved, we would both appreciate the feedback.**

**Okay, Imma get out of your face now! Enjoy! (In case you want to know though, Rose is me, Anna is my friend, lul)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own pokemon or any of the characters. Any original characters are used purely for this fiction and are not allowed to be used elsewhere. **

**(And before anyone runs to bulbapedia or something, Aramis is an original character of ours)  
**

* * *

"Let's go Gengar!"

"Chew 'em up Arbok!" Two girls shouted as they hurled their pokéballs into the air. With a flash of light the two pokémon they named stood before them, more than ready to fight. These two girls were Anna and Rose, not in any way above average. They were just two trainers on their way to Olivine who happened to spot a couple of Team Rocket grunts causing trouble at a nearby ranch. Rose knew her Gengar was bored, and figured that making these two go away would be plenty to occupy him. And, as always, Anna was more than happy to join in, what else did they have to do? As the grunts saw it though, they were just two girls who ran up to them, challenged them to a match, and threw their pokémon out. Both of them were more than annoyed at this point, which would only make a battle more interesting.

"Hey brats, this isn't some stupid kid battle, get lost!" said one of the grunts with a scowl.

"Common Wane, let's battle em', show them what happens when they mess with Team Rocket," the other grunt replied

"Fine, you'll both regret this, because after this battle we'll be taking your silly Pokémon!"

"Go Raticate!"

"Houndour show them whose boss!"

Said Pokémon landed in front of the grunts, the Rocket Pokémon turning to face the two girl's Pokémon.

Raticate and Arbok glared at each other hissing, and while Houndour growled viciously at Gengar, though Gengar only smiled its mischievous smile, which was just as anticipating in a way. Just as a grunt opened his mouth to yell and attack...

"Hey Rose, sorry to interrupt the "intense battle moment", but if we're going to double battle will your Gengar work with my Pokémon this time?" Anna suddenly said.

"Anna he doesn't even cooperate with me. Though I'm sure if he's just kicking these guys around, Gengar will put up with it..." she said starring down at the ghost Pokémon.

Gengar just looked at Rose, smiled, and turned back to look at Houndour, only to have the fire dog Pokémon glaring at him only inches away!

"Houndour, Flamethrower!"

Before Gengar could even react, flame shot out of Houndour's mouth engulfing Gengar in fire. Anna cried out in alarm, only to be surprised as Rose calmly stood and watched. Only a couple seconds later did she see why, when the flame finally stopped and Gengar stood, a bit burnt but not as hurt as expected from a direct hit.

"Wha?" The grunts exclaim, "That was a direct hit!"

Anna with an equally 'WTH?' look on her face, turned to Rose only to see her with a very evil grin on her face, not unlike her Gengar's.

"Nice job using Shadow Ball to block that attack like that Gengar...but how about we counter attack? Use Shadow Ball again!"

Gengar put its hands together and pulled them apart; a glowing ball of dark purple energy crackled in between its hand's. Suddenly it shot forward, towards Houndour, the fire dog Pokémon tried to dodge, but was too close to Gengar from its previous attack, and the Shadow ball connected and sent it flying across the grass.

"Awoooooooooooooo!" Houndour yelped in pain, shook itself feebly, and got up. But as the dust cleared it looked up only to see Arbok not far it front of it!

"You want to pull a sneak attack? We will too, Arbok's going to finish you! Use Mud Bomb!"

Arbok hissed and opened its mouth to pull of the attack but then...

"Raticate Agility, then Hyper Fang!"

Raticate, raced forward, its small body running at full speed at Arbok, jumped at it and buried its teeth into the snake's Pokémon 's tail. Arbok hissed in pain and rage and whipped around to face its attacker.

"Arbok calm down! Use this chance and use Glare attack!"

Arbok shifted its head, looming over the Raticate; its eyes glowed red as it stared at the Rat Pokémon paralyzing it.

"No Raticate, snap out of it!"

"Crunch, Arbok!"

In one swift movement Arbok struck and bit Raticate, sending the Pokémon retreating back to its master's feet, until it collapsed to its feet. It seemed to be unconscious. It then slithered back to the girl's side of the field, next to Gengar, the two purple Pokémon facing their opponents with determination.

"Raticate, no!" The Raticate's trainer yelled.

"Rose let's try to finish this up, attack Houndour and I'll back you up!"

"All right, yeah let's finish this, I'm getting kind of hungry...Gengar, stop it and pay attention!"

Gengar had been getting bored during Arbok's battle and had used the time to turn its attention to Rose's shoelaces and tie them together.

"Hey you two take this seriously! Don't underestimate Team Rocket! Houndour, Smog attack!"

Rose and Anna only had a couple seconds of vision as Houndour opened its mouth and black, thick smoke covered the field.

"I can't see! Rose what are we going to-?"

"Fire Fang!"

There was a brief flash of fiery light, only to see the shadowy figures of Houndour and Gengar in the smoke. There was a sharp hiss, obviously from Arbok, then a grunt and a howl, definitely from Houndour...and then silence...then slowly the smog began to fade...

"Arbok...! Rose, we need to-!"

"Calm down Anna, Gengar did good teamwork for once..."

"Huh?"

Anna turned her head towards the now cleared smoke, and slowly smiled victoriously.

"Wow, Gengar may be a pain sometimes, but it sure knows how to battle."

Gengar and Arbok, where standing over Houndour, how seemed was asleep and seemed to be in pain of some sort. This was obviously the work of Gengar's combo of Hypnosis and Dream Eater attacks.

"Houndour!"

The grunt seemed to sense defeat; he scowled and recalled the hurt Houndour to his Pokéball, his partner already recalled Raticate, ready to make a retreat.

"You have won this battle brats, but Team Rocket will get the upper hand on you, on everyone! Then you'll be wishing you never even interfered with us!" And with that, the Rocket Grunts ran off.

Arbok and Gengar came up to the girls, both with some injuries but nothing major.

"You guys okay? You both did great!" Anna said happily, petting her Arbok's head. She turned towards Rose, to see if she was praising her Pokémon, only to sweatdrop.

"Hahahahaha we totally whooped them! Not bad Gengar!" Rose said while laughing maniacally, her Gengar looking just as crazy happy.

"Someone needs some food..." Anna said smiling in amusement

"Sounds good to me, I heard Olivine has great food." Rose replied, suddenly back to normal.

"Awesome, though while we're here...can we um...get Moomoo milk?" Anna said excitedly pointing towards the ranch they had just finished saving.

"Anna what's with you and milk? All right really quick let's get some..." Rose said with an amused smile.

Just as Anna was contemplating if she could get free samples, Rose suddenly yelled and fell with a THUD.

"What the...oh yeah, you forgot Gengar tied your laces together huh?"

"Shut up, or no milk for you"

"I saw nothing..."

Gengar just smiled mischievously again.

* * *

After Anna had gotten enough Moomoo milk to last about a week, the two girls finally reach Olivine and decided to drop most of their pokémon off at the Pokémon Center; all of them except for Rose's Gengar and Anna's slowbro. The two pokémon followed the girls to the restaurant at the southern part of the town. There, the girls decided to make use of the money they just won by pigging out. Most of the other customers decided to sit away from the two as they started to stuff their faces.

"That guy's face when the smog cleared was priceless!" Anna said, chewing on some rice. "How did Gengar manage to hit with that hypnosis though?" Rose only shrugged.

"Who knows how he does anything, worries me occasionally. But you know, nothing you can do about him." Rose sighed, watching the ghost pokémon chewing on some berries.

"I never knew gengars could open their mouths…" Anna said, almost in amazement as she watched the pokémon chew. Gengar glanced at her, noticing her staring before he turned to eat in peace. Rose opened her mouth to comment before her pokégear started to ring. Rose dropped the greasy piece of food she had been eating while she fumbled around for it.

"Oh great, now it's all greasy," she muttered before opening it. "Yes? It better be important, we're trying to feast here."

"Feast? And I'm not invited?" A voice answered. "That's not nice at all Rose."

"Irwin?" Rose said surprised. "I thought you'd call me later on, you're picking up on news faster and faster, it's kind of creepy."

"Well the Ecruteak gym is only up the road you know, it's not like I couldn't go and hear the news myself." Irwin replied. "Is Anna still there or did you scare her off with your violent battle strategies?"

"I'm still here," Anna said through a mouthful of rice. "I just make sure to stay out of the way." Rose rolled her eyes, but let off a small laugh.

"Well either way, awesome job on beating Morty! Up next is Olivine right?" Irwin said.

"Yup!" Anna replied. "May have to travel down to Cianwood first, I heard something about some new safari zone!" Anna said excitedly. "You should totally join us."

"Hmm, maybe I will, right now I need to make sure you guys don't cream me like last time. Caught another voltorb by the way, it's very moody though, keeps exploding without warning."

"Haha," Rose laughed. "That I think I'd like to see."

"Whatever," Irwin muttered. "I had something else to say, but I totally forgot now. I'll call you later if I remember."

"Fine by me, can we finish eating now?" Anna asked.

"Yeah yeah, talk to you guys later." Irwin said before the line went dead. Rose made sure to wipe her hands first before putting the pokégear back in her bag.

"Now then," Rose said to herself as she started eating again.

Not much later Gengar and Slowbro started to nap, so the girl's decided to put the two back in their pokéballs. When they finally finished they sat back, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Now it's all late," Rose muttered. "And I don't feel like surfing across the ocean at night. What if there are pirates!"

"I doubt there are pirates out there Rose" Anna sighed. "I wish you'd stop with that paranoia."

"Trust me, pirates will be there one day when you least expect it." Rose muttered.

"Goodness you two eat a lot." The two girls jumped at the sound of a new voice and turned to see someone standing there. "I almost feel sorry for the guy who has to wash their dishes." He laughed.

"Are you a pirate?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Rose," Anna groaned. "He's not a pirate."

"I'm just making sure." Rose muttered.

The girls and the stranger chatted for a while, telling him about their plans to travel to Cianwood and defeat the rest of the gym leaders. Soon enough he offered to buy them some drinks, which ended up being a mistake on their part.

"These drinks taste funny." Rose said, looking at the glass as her mind started to turn blurry. "But oh my gosh I feel really good right now." Rose started to giggle. "I CAN SEE THE RAINBOW!" Rose suddenly shouted.

"ME TOO!" Anna also shouted, shaking back and forth in her chair. "Like whoa Rose, there are five of you, it's awesome."

"Haha, yeah!" Rose said before she heard the pokégear ringing again. She reached into her bag and pulled it out, but passed out before she could actually answer it.

"Rose? Hello?" Irwin's voice came from the other end. "You two didn't over eat did you?" He asked. Before he could get a response though the stranger hung up and left, taking the two unconscious girls with him.

* * *

Rose woke up slowly, her head pounding as she tried to make her eyes work. They were in some room, the location couldn't be specific as it was kind of dark. She saw Anna next to her, already awake and looking just as confused.

"What happened?" Rose asked. "God my head hurts." She moaned.

"I dunno, you used double team or something somehow and everything went black." They both looked around again. "Maybe something in the drinks?"

"Ha!" Rose said. "I knew that guy was a pirate!"

"I doubt that Rose." Anna sighed again.

"Well if he wasn't a pirate then who was he?" Rose asked. Anna, however, wasn't the one to answer.

"Executive Petrel at your service." A strange man with purple hair was suddenly in the doorway. "Your pirate guess wasn't far off though." He laughed.

"What?" Rose asked. "The strange guy looked nothing like you."

"No?" Petrel asked, with an odd flash he's appearance suddenly changed. "What about now?"

"Oh my gosh magic!" Rose said. "He must be a witch!" Anna just sighed again.

"Either way," Petrel changed back. "I hope you two have no complaints about joining us, because you won't be getting a choice in the matter."

"What?" Anna asked as another man walked in with a mismagus following him.

"They awake already?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh your hair." Rose said. "It can defy gravity!" The other man said nothing in response, looking at Petrel.

"Hey, I didn't wake them up Proton, don't look at me."

"Your name is Proton?" Anna said. "Holy crap that's hilarious, who names their kid proton!" She started laughing.

"Look you two, I don't wan-"

"Burn the witch!" Rose suddenly shouted. Proton paused, looking at her firmly as she calmed down.

"I don't want any problems, so let's just get this over with." Proton said as Petrel left the room. The girls didn't have time for any more snide remakes before the mismagus blasted them with a hypnosis.

* * *

"Who did you say you where again?"

"Executive Proton of Team Rocket-" He paused as Anna let out a giggle at his name, gave her a glare, and then resumed talking. "Which is the organization you agreed to join, so I expect you to be serious about your work and listen to your superiors-"

"Your not going to make us get you coffee and stupid stuff like that are you?" Rose suddenly cut in, making Anna giggle again.

Proton glared at both of then, and huffed, if Team Rocket wasn't in such need of members after getting disbanded 3 years ago, they wouldn't have gone to the trouble of kidnapping, and hypnotizing two annoying teenage trainers.

"Petrel owes me one..." he mumbled as he walked down the hall with the two girls. Thank Giovanni, he was going to dump them on another lesser executive or he would go crazy listening to these two...!

"Hey Proton...?"

"That's _Executive_ Proton to you, little girl."

Anna twitched a little at the "little girl" comment, but just smirked.

"Hey do you have two brothers named Neutron and Electron?"

"I'm amazed his hair can defy gravity like that." Rose said

"Will you two shut up?"

* * *

The three kept walking through the twists and turns of the Rocket headquarters, Proton not giving any directions and glaring at the girls whenever they started to say something. Anna was about to ask if they where going to get to wherever Proton was taking them, why couldn't Petrel show them around?

"Aramis, I'm assigning you to look after the new members"

Anna stops walking and jumps, realizing Proton had stopped walking and was now talking to someone.

She looks up to see an older teenage guy with dirty blonde hair, a slight tan, light blue eyes, and actually...kinda good-looking.

He regards Proton and the two girls with a bored look, making Anna blush slightly and Rose to give him a bored look right back.

"Why do I have to Proton...? Can't you some Grunt to do it, or at least Executive Ariana she's a girl...! I don't want to look after some annoying noobs!"

"They're closer to your age Aramis and you may be an Executive now but I've been doing this longer than you...and thus still your superior."

Aramis glared evenly at Proton, angry at the obvious disrespect at his rank.

"Dog fight" Rose whispered to Anna.

"God you're stubborn...If you won't do it for that do it for our cause, we need more members now, and Team Rocket is our first priority."

"...Understood"

"Good, explain the basics of training to them and get them into uniform, they will start training immediately."

With that Proton walked off, leaving the two trainers with the other Rocket member.

"Great, now I'm stuck with noobs, fine, if I'm stuck with you two you better not bother me... " Aramis mumbled walking down yet another long hallway, wanting them to follow.

"Great more walking" Rose mumbled following

"I take it back, he seems like a jerk" Anna mumbled under her breath.

"Huh did you say something?" Rose said turning around and looking at Anna.

"Nothing, just everyone doesn't seem that friendly..."

"Well, some people are like that...but we must of had a good reason to join right...?"

"Yeah I guess your right" Anna said as she walked faster to catch up with Aramis

Unlike Proton, Aramis started talking as soon as they started walking, though he only was briefing them on Team Rocket rules and training.

"All Grunts start training at the Team Rocket training school which lasts for a period of 3 weeks, it usually is longer, so Grunts can find a suitable partner they can work on missions together but since you two already know each other, training won't take as long."

"Who's your lucky partner?" Rose said sarcastically

Aramis chose to ignore Rose's obvious taunt and replied "Not that it's your business, but I don't have a partner anymore. I was promoted to Executive a month ago, and work solo or lead teams on missions."

Both girls regarded this info silently, in one of those rare moods of seriousness; which Aramis took as an invitation to continue.

"Anyway, once training is done, you start regular missions usually with noobs like you in a group. Training with your Pokemon once a day is required and you are expected up and out of bed by 5:30... "

"Why do we have to wake up at 5:30? Thats inhumanity! Who the heck can function that early in the morning?" Anna yelled

"It's part of the rules, and if you have a problem with it, keep it to yourself"

Anna was about to retort back, when Aramis stopped and walked into a nearby room, which the two reluctantly followed.

It was a work-out room of some sort, with work-out experiment for both people and Pokemon scattered evenly throughout the room; two doors where near the entrance on each side, one for women and men, obviously locker rooms.

"Common, we need to get you two into uniform," Aramis said looking strangely at Anna's purple Driftloon hoodie, and Rose's tan khaki pants. He was about to walk in the girls locker room, until he noticed the girls stares. Aramis sighed and turned to them, annoyed he had to explain all this crap to them.

"No ones in there at the moment, everyone else is on break, and I would be be to if Proton hadn't stuck me with this, and stop looking at me like I'm some sort of creeper!"

Anna just made a small cough, that sounded allot like "Pervert", and Rose just looked like she wanted to get this over with already.

"Hey when's lunch around here? Will there be cake?" she asked casually

Aramis sighs, and walks into the locker room, the girls following again.

Aramis stops at a cabinet near the back of the locker rooms, and points inside, indicating they were to look inside.

"These are your uniforms"

Rose and Anna take one look at the all black uniform, complete with boots, a hat and, they wince, a skirt.

"Oh you gotta be freaking kidding me, a skirt?" Rose yelled

"We want pants!" Anna yelled in agreement.

"There are no exceptions" Aramis said bluntly

"On you just want to see our butts now I see how it is" Rose said with an evil grin.

"Wah Rose, don't say that!" Anna said, blushing, looking back and forth between Aramis, herself and Rose.

"Stop saying ridiculous things and get dressed" Aramis said while attempting to keep a straight face, a slight blush on his face.

"Pffft look Anna I made the cool guy blush!"

Anna giggled, having to admit it was funny seeing such a serious person, trying so hard to keep a straight face. In fact it was almost kind of cute...She starts, and frowns at herself for thinking like that; not forgetting his previous jerk-behavior.

"Common we have to wear these stupid uniforms, lets just get this over with" Anna said sighing, turning to Rose, and dragged her into the dressing rooms.

"But Anna its a skirt! I thought you were my friend! This is so stupid!" Rose protested

10 minutes later, they walked outside the locker rooms, where Aramis waiting for them. They fidgeted, not used to wearing such awkward clothing, both wishing for pants.

"Its okay we'll steal some later, I saw some when we came in..." Rose whispered to Anna

"They can't get to mad at us...they promote stealing here right?" Anna whispered back, with a grin.

"I can hear you two, but whatever..." Aramis mumbled, making the two girls jump and look away hastily, trying to look innocent.

"So now thats that over with, show me what Pokemon you have, starting with you" He said looking at Rose.

Rose shrugged and called her Gengar, who looked bored. It suddenly noticed it was in a new place it's never been, and grinned. Which was not a good thing, Rose knew it usually meant he was up to something...

"He looks like a troublemaker, but he looks strong, and looks like you take good care of him...he'll do." Aramis grudgingly said

Rose smirked as to say 'Of course he does, just wait till I battle', which made Anna sweatdrop, being in Team Rocket wasn't going to help Rose's kinda...eccentric battle strategies.

Aramis then turned to Anna, indicating she release her Pokemon now, she complied, bringing out her Slowbro.

"A Slowbro...? Seriously? People are not going to take you seriously with that..." Aramis said looking at Slowbro's blank expression.

"Hey! Slowbro may not look like much to you, but he really means a lot to me!" Anna said angrily "He is just as reliable and strong, as any other 'scary' looking Pokemon!"

" Anyway I don't see your Pokemon" Rose said cutting in, backing Anna up.

Aramis quirks an eyebrow, and calmly calls out a Scizor, a Sneasel, and with a bit of hesitation, another Pokemon...

At first Rose and Anna don't speak, but then Anna starts to giggle at Aramis' third Pokemon, a pink Clefairy. She jumps as she realizes Rose, is glaring at it and stops giggling. Oh yeah, she forgot, Rose hated clefairy...

Clefairy blinks, obviously not used to being out of it's pokeball, notices Aramis and immediately goes up to him and hugs his feet.

"Aww so cute" Anna said, half seriously, half teasingly.

"Eviiiiillll..." Rose said with a slight hiss, earning a glare from Aramis

"Its not what you think! I stole it! It's powerful, way more than your Pokemon! I don't even like pink!" Aramis said, but still didn't remove Clefairy from his leg. Clefairy just gave him a look that looked like it was used to him saying that, and continued hugging the embarrassed Executive.

"Riiiight" Rose said

"You shut up!" Aramis said, he and Rose having a glaring match.

"Wow...pink? I'm a girl Aramis and I don't even like the color...but you-" Anna said, but cut off as she saw her Slowbro staring at her.

Everyone quiets down as Slowbro randomly walks out of the room. Apparently Anna understood what the heck that was about, because she freaks out and goes after it.

"Slowbro, I didn't mean you! Your one of the few pink things I like! Ow, crap its hard to walk in boots...! Come back!"

Rose and Aramis just stood there, not sure to deal with the situation that just happened, Clefairy taking the time to hug Aramis some more without interruption.

"You totally thought that was cute..." Rose said smirking at Aramis.

"N...no! You...wait wheres your Gengar?"

Rose looks around only to realize the Ghost pokemon was nowhere in the room.

"I knew he would pull something like this! Knowing him, I bet he's in the kitchen!" Rose said running off only to come back a few seconds later.

"Where's the kitchen?"

"You both are idiots..." Aramis said sighing. He recalls his Pokemon and walks out of the room.

* * *

Aramis and Rose finally make it to the kitchen, but stop in there tracks as they glance at the mess hall, that happened to be right next to it. Well Rose was right, the kitchen/mess hall had been the target of one of Gengar's crazy pranks. Tables where thrown down, food was splattered everywhere; Pokemon and Grunts where running wild throwing food, and battling each other.

"You are so dead when Archer gets here," Aramis said bluntly

"Not as dead as Gengar's going to be!" Rose yelled.

They both didn't get to say anything as suddenly Aramis got a piece of cake to the face. But before Rose could laugh, she was hit with a sandwich and a juice box in the back.

Suddenly Anna ran out of the fray, surprisingly not covered in food, just for a bit in her hair and shoes. Her Slowbro was following her, also clean and unhurt.

"Hey you guys! Oh...ouch...you got hit?"

Rose took one look at Anna, put on a 'FUUUU-' face, and pointed at her, demanding an explanation.

"Slowbro's confusion attack is great for blocking the food, and attacking Pokemon." She said, with a slight smug glance at Aramis, glad to show her Slowbro's power. He twitched a bit a bit in annoyance, but just sighed and glared.

"Good for you, your Slowbro isn't useless. Now mind telling me what happened so when Archer gets here I at least have some sort of story to tell before he kills me..."

"And where the hell is Gengar...?"

Anna sighed, and motioned for her Slowbro to protect the three from food and such, while they talked. Slowbro seemed okay with this but then blinked then glanced at Aramis.

"Yes even Aramis, even though he doesn't deserve it...Don't worry we will get him back later..." Anna said smiling at her Pokemon.

She ignored Aramis's scowl, and turned to them ready to explain.

"Well it started when I finally caught up with Slowbro...well, I did I didn't know where I was, and wandered around and ended up in the mess hall..."

_"Why does this place have to be so big? I have no idea where we are going..." Anna grumbled as she walked through the hallways of Team Rocket HQ._

_"Slowwww" Slowbro yawned and stopped walking._

_"Oops sorry Slowbro you don't have to walk with me, return." Anna said turning to her Pokemon, and pulling out it's pokeball and returning it._

_Anna walks around for another couple minutes until she hears voices...As she turns the corner she's in a big hall with a bunch of tables, food, and various Rocket members eating food, or just sitting and talking at tables._

_"Oh cool, well, I am a little hungry..."_

_Not too hungry, she only grabs a banana and a glass of milk, and is about to walk away when..._

_"Hey you little girl!"_

_She glances around and see's a pair of Grunts in a group at a nearby table...she walks over not wanting to be rude, though secretly ready to tell them off if she needed to. Anna hated being called little girl._

_"Hm?" She said to the Grunt that had talked. He smirks, as he takes in her Team Rocket uniform and her quizzical expression._

_"So they went through with it...?" He said laughing, none to nicely_

_"And you're laughing at me why?"_

_"Just glad you joined..." he said smirking "I can't wait to see you start with the program, you know that stealing and all..."_

_"Look I don't know what your problem is, if you are implying I won't do any of that, obviously I will or I wouldn't have joined in the first place!" Anna said glaring._

_With that the Grunt and his posse start laughing, making Anna flush with anger, but waits for them to stop laughing._

_"Fine laugh all you want, but if I ever battle you, I swear I will whoop you so hard, you'll wish you hadn't even talked to me."_

_Obviously that hit a nerve because the Grunt scowled and got up, looking like he was going to hit her._

_"Hey Wane, wait up don't hit a girl..." one of the grunts mumbles_

_After some coaxing Wane finally sits down, still glaring, Anna had no doubt he would do anything afterwards to make her life miserable._

_"Fine, leave brat, oh and tell your friend too that I congratulate her on joining..."_

_Wane sits back down, Anna just confused out of her mind...why would he hate me and Rose...? Weirdo... She was about to walk away when suddenly her banana floated, yes floated, out of her hand suddenly! Anna didn't even have time to yelp in surprise, as it flew up, and back and hit Wane in the back of the head with a splat._

_Wane whips around, fixes his eyes on Anna, and without hesitation hurls his sandwich at Anna's face. She screams and drops her glass of milk, it spilling all over her boots._

_She wipes the sandwich off her face, a scowl on her face._

_"You...just wasted a glass of milk...IT'S ON!" She grabbed a nearby Grunts apple and threw it in Wane's direction, but instead hits one of his's posse's shoulders._

_"Oops" she mumbles as they all prepare to pelt her with food; Anna puts up her hands to block, though it wouldn't do much good... They throw the food but then suddenly she see's a small stream of light. She blinks and glances next to her, her Slowbro now out of its Pokeball with its eyes glowing. Glancing around she see's that the Grunt's food had frozen in midair before they could hit, she grins evilly._

_"Slowbro, Confusion!"_

_"Slow...brooooo!"_

_With that Slowbro sent the food flying in all directions, hitting many Rocket members, earning glares at the Pokemon and it's trainer. Oh crap Slowbro didn't have to go that far..._

_"Get the girl!"_

_"Food fight!"_

_"Go Crobat!"_

_"Who threw that turkey leg at me?"_

_"MORTAL COMBAT!"_

_"Get ready Slowbro, this is going to get tricky...you think you can keep up Confusion till we get out of this?"_

_"Bro!" Slowbro says, nodding, blocking another onslaught of food from its trainer._

_Suddenly she hears snickering above her, and looks up and see's Rose's Gengar hovering surveying the scene._

_"Gengar damn it! " Anna said, suddenly realizing she had gotten caught in one of Gengar's pranks. It just smiles mischievously, and vanishes, going to survey the chaos from a safe place._

"Then Slowbro and I made our way out of that mess, and now I'm here" Anna said smiling

"You just had to throw food back" Rose said sighing

"Your Gengar started it.." Anna mumbled back

"You both are idiots..." Aramis said

"Shut up emo, go pet your stupid Clefairy or something" Rose said absentmindedly as she picked up an apple and hurled it at a nearby grunt.

She grins as,

"Rose don't do that! We're already busted enough!" Anna yelled, trying to talk over the noise.

"So I assume you two are the cause of this problem...?"

The three instantly stop arguing and turn around only to see a man with teal hair, pale skin, and a white executive suit. He was smiling but he sure didn't look like he thought this was funny.

"Executive Archer..." Aramis says, a slight hint of fear and respect in his words

Oh boy, if Aramis respected and feared this guy, they were so in trouble, this guy was the Leader of Team Rocket.

Everywhere the Rocket members had noticed his presence, food dropped and Pokemon where recalled instantly, the whole room in dead quiet.

"Now who wants to be the one to tell me what happened?"

* * *

Well in the end, both girls had been to blame, seeing as Rose's Gengar had started the fight in the first place, and Anna and her Slowbro, for making the situation worse. They had been assigned kitchen duty until further notice, but not before cleaning up the mess hall.

"Hey Rose get that spot over there!" Anna said pointing from her spot.

She was scrubbing at a stain on the wall, her Slowbro using its water attacks to help her get it out easier.

"I got it geez..." Rose grumbled, walking to where she was pointing with a mop, her Gengar floating behind her, a disappointed look on it's face.

"I can't believe I am getting punished too, I hate you two!" Aramis yelled from across the room, where he was picking up trash off the tables.

Anna walks over to Aramis, finished with her job, starting to help him pick up trash.

"You know you don't have to be so negative all the time..." Anna said

"I'm not negative! Whats wrong with being angry with you two? I have every reason to be!" Aramis said angrily

"Your not negative? So acting like you have a stick up you butt is super-speacial-fun?" Rose yelled from her side of the room

"Shut up you annoying girl!"

They continue to work in silence until Anna, looks up at Aramis strangely, earning a glare from him.

"What?"

"You called Rose an 'annoying girl'..."

"So...?"

"Do you even know our names? You didn't ask our names originally did you...?"

Aramis scowls, blushes and then looks away angrily.

"W...well no...you guys kept saying them to each other but with all this crap going on I keep forgetting!"

Anna blinks then starts cracking up laughing, and yells to Rose.

"Hey Rose, Aramis didn't know our names this whole time!"

"Psssh really? Wow I knew he was an idiot...stupid Clefairy-lover..."

"Shut up Rose!" Aramis shouted at her.

"Oh now you know my name..."

"Hey you three! More cleaning less talking!" Proton yelled from his chair, annoyed he was stuck with these two again.

"Stupid pirate slave-driver..." Rose mumbles

Anna just sighs, and turns to Aramis.

"It's Anna."

"What?" He said not even looking at her.

"That's my name, if your going to insult me idiot, you might as well know my name...remember it ok?" Anna said, then turned back to her work.

"Fine whatever you say, _Anna_..." Aramis said with heavy sarcasm

He didn't get to say more, as Anna slammed the remains of a burger on top of his head.

"That's for calling Slowbro stupid..." she said smiling fakely.

She quickly walked away knowing Aramis enough that he wouldn't start anything with a superior nearby, though she was sure she was going to pay for it later.

"Hey Anna will you stop flirting with the Clefairy douche and help me?" Rose said

"I am not! And...! Wait, uh Rose...Gengar...!" Anna said

Rose looked to where Anna was pointing as they look in horror as they see a bag of picked up food hovering over Proton's head.

"Gengar no!"

Team Rocket was going to be an experience that was for sure...if they lasted that long.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lul ch. 1 :V No we aren't writing fast, we've just been debating posting it or not for a while, we're working on ch. 3 right now. The two of us are alternating chs. and I have the odd numbered ones so uh, I did this one. :V Anyway, reviews are much love 3 But so are alerts so XD **

* * *

**Chapter 1-**

"Bwahahahahaha! I forever claim this tower in the name of Team Rocket! You will all bow down to me as your master forever more!"

"Rose, get down from there and help me look." Anna sighed at the other brunette who stood on a platform with her gengar in an odd pose.

"Aw, come on Anna, it's our first mission on our own, let me have some fun!" Rose argued.

"Exactly, it's our first mission! I don't want us to mess up and get in trouble again!" Anna indicated downward with her finger. Rose and her gengar let off a huff as she jumped down from the platform. Rose looked over at a terrified monk in the corner that stared at her gengar. She shrugged it off though, looking around the room.

"There better be at least clues here," Rose said. "What are we looking for, the rainbow feather or something?"

"Yeah, they asked us to inquire here since it's similar to Tin Tower." Anna said, "but I'm starting to wonder if there's anything here." Rose and her gengar looked over to the monk again, who started shaking in fear some more.

"Heeeeey, monk guy. You wouldn't happen to know anything about a rainbow feather would you?" Rose tried to look friendly.

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you vandals about it!" The monk shouted, although his face only got more fearful.

"Oh? Well geez, that's just too bad." Rose frowned. "Gengar, why don't you milk the information out of him while we look around." Rose casually shrugged and walked off. Gengar smiled and rubbed it's hands together, readying a hypnosis attack.

"Wait!" The monk shouted. "I don't know much, honestly. All I know is that it's an item used to summon the mystical bird pokemon Ho-oh!" The monk stared at gengar, who paused and waited for further orders.

"Well that tells us nothing," Rose sighed. "We still don't know where to get it. Just put him to sleep will you gengar?" Rose said. Gengar did as he was told, but still had a disappointed look on his face. "Well if they really don't know anything I doubt we'll get anything here." Rose said. "Should we head back and find your boyfriend?"

"Rose!" Anna shouted, her face turning red. "I've told you before he is NOT my boyfriend."

"Right, sorry, that's why you were making comments about sneaking off and making out with him on the last mission." Rose scoffed with a smirk.

"I was joking!" Anna shouted. "I just wanted to embarrass him!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"That's-" Anna started, but just threw her hands in the air and walked off. "Ugh, forget this! Come on, we need to get to Ecruteak already." Anna started to walk down the stairs. Rose rolled her eyes, but recalled her gengar and followed. She paused for a moment, before glancing around and stealing any money the monk had on him.

"I love this job."

* * *

Rose let out a groan of boredom as the two walked out of Violet city. Now they had to make their way all the up to Ecruteak and had essentially wasted all of their time.

"This sucks, now I bet since we found nothing we'll be digging around Violet city for the next five days." Rose said. "Well, that's what Ariana would say anyway." Rose put her hands on her hips and did her best to mimic Ariana's voice. "You two are worthless! This isn't enough for our task at hand! You need to work harder if you want Team Rocket to succeed! I'm going to tell Archer about this because I totally have the hots for him!" Anna started to laugh at Rose's mimicry. Rose rolled her eyes. "I mean geez, she's fine most of the time, but she gets crabby about the stupidest crap!" Anna kept laughing, causing Rose to start laughing. Their laughter stopped, however, when a rock hit them both in the back of the head. They both whirled on their heels, with a daring look to see who threw the rock at them. There stood a man with spiky blond hair and a cape with a rock in his hand. He waved at them for a moment.

"Who the hell is that?" Anna growled.

"I don't know," Rose muttered, sending out her gengar. "But I'm about to make him into a grease spot for throwing a rock at me." There was a mini staring contest before the guy suddenly turned and fled. "GET BACK HERE!" Rose shouted as she ran after, her gengar floating behind her. Anna quickly followed, pokeball at the ready as she knew her slowbro wouldn't be able to keep up with the pace they were going.

Rose continued to run until she found herself in some place shrouded with ruins. She quickly looked around the area to see what she could. At first, all she could see was rubble and ruins, but suddenly spotted a flash of movement. She quickly ran toward the area, pointing forward.

"Gengar! Use shadowball!" Rose shouted. Her pokemon shot forward and threw the attack and the young man. He obviously was prepared, as before it could reach him the attack froze and exploded. Rose just stared, her jaw open, how did that happen?

"What's with you Rose?" The guy said, "A while back you would have called that predictable."

"How do you know my name!" Rose shouted. The guy just blinked at her. "I don't remember ever meeting you before."

"Well that explains everything." The guy muttered

"What did you say?" Rose growled further. "Gengar get ready." Rose said to her pokemon as it poised for another attack. The young man just stood there, staring, obviously ready for whatever Rose had next. Anna ran onto the scene, finally catching up with Rose.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Gengar, try for another shadow ball!" Rose shouted. Gengar charged the attack and sent it flying an an amazing speed. The young man stood there calmly, however, and simply shouted,

"Light screen!"

Once again the attack froze and exploded before it could reach it's target. Causing Rose to growl in frustration.

"Okay, I give up, what tricks are you using!" Rose shouted at him.

"Well you used to know," he said. He simply made some sort of indication, and a Mr. Mime stepped to the side, almost appearing out of nowhere. "Mr. Mime's a known for their ability to create walls with psychic energy. Her light screen attack will block pretty much any special attack you send my way."

"Her? I thought you said Mr. Mime." Anna chuckled. The young man simply rolled his eyes, ignoring the snide remark. Rose's gengar let off a hiss of sorts, knowing it could nothing as it knew no physical attacks.

"Great, now what," Rose hissed at Anna. "Does you slowbro know any sort of counter to this?"

"Don't think so, it may be able to distract him long enough for you to get a hit in. Mr. Mimes are weak against ghost right?" The two girls looked ahead as the young man sighed.

"You know, I can hear every word you two are saying." He muttered. "And for the record I don't run around with only one pokemon at my disposal, so I doubt your plan would work that well." The two girl's sighed, trying to figure out what they could do.

"New plan!" Rose suddenly shouted. Before anyone could react she suddenly ran forward. "Get over here! I'll beat the crap out of you myself!" Rose shouted! "I hate people like you!" The young man suddenly jumped and started running again.

"I swear that Rose," Anna sighed. "On the bright side, this is the only reason we're so successful at our missions." She glanced at gengar who was glaring at the Mr... or Miss Mime. It stared at gengar for a moment before letting off a smile and waving. Gengar just fumed. Suddenly there was a explosion and a scream. Anna quickly ran over to the source of the sound and looked inside of one of the ruins. At first she saw nothing, but then noticed a huge hole in the floor, dust still rising from it. There was a groan, so Anna carefully made her way over to it and peered inside. At the bottom she saw Rose and the young man laying there, clearly in pain. Rose got up first, growling.

"Why the heck did you pull out that voltorb!" Rose shouted. "Are you insane?" The young man didn't respond, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Well whatever, now we're stuck down here unless Anna has a way to get us up." Anna looked around, seeing gengar and wondered if the ghost pokemon could possibly pull Rose out. Gengar, however, was occupied at staring at something else. Anna followed its gaze down into the pit again to suddenly noticed a bunch of eyes in the shadows.

"Rose look out!" Anna suddenly shouted. Rose instantly became alert, spotting the eyes, but didn't have time to react. The eyes suddenly shot forward out of the shadows at incredible speed. Their bodies held the shapes of letters, but it was impossible to identify as they suddenly started flying around the room. Anna shrieked as they burst out of the pit. In seconds they surrounded her and she had no way of escaping.

"What's going on?" Rose shouted. Anna didn't respond as she reached for her pokeball. She didn't even have time to get it off her belt, however, when her head started hurting. She clutched her head in an attempted to make it go away, however it persisted. She looked at the flying creatures, wondering if they were the cause. Then suddenly, there was a bright flash and everything went black.

* * *

Rose groaned with her head spinning. What had just happened? The last thing she remembered was being stuck at the bottom of a pit and suddenly being attacked by floating eyeballs. But how did she get down there? Where was Anna? And... why was she wearing a mini skirt? Rose suddenly shot up and looked at what she was wearing. Suddenly everything came back to her, she had joined Team Rocket. But why did she do that? Her head started hurting again as she tried to think about it. She looked around instead, seeing Irwin sitting about two feet from her, starting at her.

"Oh my god!" Rose screamed and smacked him away.

"Ow! Geez Rose, is that how you thank the guy who just dragged you out of a pit?" Irwin complained.

"I don't care what you did! Don't sit that close to me, it's creepy!" Rose shouted. She looked around more carefully, noticing that she was sitting outside the ruins. Next to her was Anna, who was still unconscious, and her gengar.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose muttered.

"That's what I want to know," Irwin said. "You disappear for about seven months and when I finally see you again you don't remember who I am, even more importantly you're wearing a mini skirt." Irwin indicated to the outfit.

"Well don't stare!" Rose shouted at him, causing him to cringe. Rose paused for a moment, trying to remember exactly what had occurred. She now remembered that they had stopped by Olivine to get dinner when they had blanked out. Something must have occurred that made her forget everything, otherwise she never would have joined club skirt. "Anna wake up!" Rose shouted, shaking the other girl. Anna let of a screech as she sat up and stared at Rose.

"What is it?" She asked, alarmed. "What's going on? Where are we?" She then saw Irwin. "And what is he doing here."

"Me? I'm waiting for an explanation." He sighed.

"That's not what I meant," Anna said. "I mean, why are you here, it's not like... woah!" Anna exclaimed. "Why are we wearing skirts!"

"I'm here because I've been looking for you for the past seven months." Irwin said, standing up. "First you hang up on me, then when I go to make sure you're okay I find your pokegear left behind, you practically dropped off the face of the planet." Irwin fumbled through his pocket before pulling out a black pokegear and holding it out to Rose. Rose stared at if for a moment before snatching it out his hand.

"I must have dropped it!" She tried to remember what happened, but it was too fuzzy. "Thanks for holding onto it." She let off a sigh of relief.

"Hey Rose," Anna said. "Now that I've just remembered everything, we need to get to Olivine."

"Why's that?"

"Our pokemon are still there." Anna sighed. There was silence for a moment before Rose threw her hands in the air.

"Oh my god! You're right! Come on we have to get over there right now!"

"Am I ever going to get an explanation?" Irwin sighed.

"Sure, I'll explain things while we're running to Olivine!" Rose shouted as she recalled her gengar. The two girls instantly took off and Irwin followed them.

"Okay then, so we were at the restaurant pigging out right?" Rose began. "And I have no idea what we ate or whatever, but we completely passed out. Anyway when we came to our memories were totally dead and we thought we were going to join team rocket, so we... did." Rose glanced down at her mini skirt and sighed. "Anyway we got assigned to work with this douche bag named Aramis who's an executive and Anna totally has a crush on-"

"I do not!" Anna shouted. "Stop making things up!"

"Anyway, so we did training, kicked butt a lot, got in trouble with the guy in charge named Archer. Petrel always thought it was funny and Proton, the pirate with gravity defying hair, always bitched about it. Oh, and there's this red haired chick who's a total whore and digs Archer but of course won't admit it. She just does all the bitching for him and it's very annoying."

"Get to the point Rose," Anna sighed, trying to stop Rose from getting into a rant.

"Anyway, so we've been doing work for them for a while, training, kicking butt some more. And recently we've been looking for some faggy rainbow feather. No idea what Team Rocket wants with it but it sounds retarded." Anna just rolled her eyes and Rose's vague explanation. "Anything else you would like to know?"

"Yes, how did they convince you to wear a mini skirt?" Irwin raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I didn't have a choice, don't act like I'm still up to the idea or anything." Rose said, suddenly blushing. Anna noticed, and quickly took the opportunity to tease her.

"What's with this Rose? You'd never plush like that in front of the other grunts."

"That's because the other grunts got to stare at all the girls' butts!" Rose shouted back. Irwin just stared at the two, wanting to laugh if they weren't still running.

* * *

"Oh my god guys we are so sorry!" Anna said desperately. The two girls had managed to get their pokemon back from the pokemon center, however they didn't look happy at all. "We didn't mean to! We got brainwashed and didn't even remember you guys existed." The comment didn't make the group feel any better, seen by cyndaquil's reaction by blowing smoke in Anna's face. Anna coughed and attempted to blow the smoke away.

"Geez Irwin, you couldn't pull these guys out too after you found out we went missing?" Rose asked, trying to avoid the evil look her arcanine was giving her. Irwin didn't respond however, suddenly pulling Rose into a hug.

"Oh my gosh I'm so glad you guys are okay!" He said. "I thought maybe they killed you two or something!" Rose's face turned red again, possibly out of anger, as she tried to pull herself free.

"What the heck? Let go of me!" Rose snapped. "If you wanted to freak out about this you should have done it sooner."

"As if you guys gave me the chance, you were too busy freaking out." Irwin muttered, he refused to let go however. "Besides, I didn't know your pokemon were here, and it's not like the nurse would have given them to me anyway." Rose huffed and tried once more to pull herself free, but failed.

"Darn it Irwin, let go of me! You know I hate cuddling!" Rose growled.

"No," Irwin said, smirking. Rose glared at him for a moment before turning her glare to Anna, who was giggling.

"Man, I wish I could take a picture of this."

"If you do it will be your last." Rose hissed. She then pulled her arm forward and slammed her elbow into Irwin's stomach, causing him to let go.

"Ow Rose," He complained, clutching his stomach. "That hurt."

"That's what you get for not letting go!"

"Ah, so I'm not allowed to celebrate?" Irwin frowned.

"Yes you are, just hug someone else." Rose muttered as her face started turning red again with frustration. She turned back to her pokemon who all stared at her, bored.

"Well, now what?" Anna asked. "I mean we have our memories back, we should just ditch team rocket right?"

"Yeah that might-" Rose started, but was interrupted.

"Oh my gosh!" Anna said. "I stole money and pokemon! I ruined people's lives! I'm the worst!" Anna started shouting.

"Anna calm down!" Rose exclaimed. "Do you want everyone in town to notice us?" Anna stopped shouting and sat down, hugging her ampharos.

"We're the worst Rose? How could we do all that?" Anna said.

"Well it's not all that hard, all you have to do is put the guy to sleep and then-"

"That's not what I meant!" Anna argued, clearly feeling guilting. "Ugh, we have to quit Team Rocket right now!"

"Man, aside from the skirt it was getting fun." Rose muttered.

"Is that really okay?" Irwin said, the two girls looked at him as he stood there juggling his three pokeballs. "I mean, you mentioned something about a rainbow feather didn't you?"

"Yeah, something to summon Ho-oh... whatever that is." Rose muttered, glancing to the side.

"It's a legendary pokemon who is said to be in constant flight. The only way to meet this pokemon is to have the necessary requirements at the top of Tin Tower." Irwin simply said. The two girls stared at him an he stopped juggling. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Anna asked.

"I've been to Ecruteak a few times," Irwin stated as he started juggling again. "I've heard plenty of stories about it. Although I can't be entirely sure what team rocket would want with it. I wouldn't guess anything good. You guys would know more about that than I would." He looked at them, obviously wanting more explanation.

"I couldn't tell you what they're up to," Rose sighed, starting to pet her arcanine. "I mean, up until recently we got pretty basic missions. Back up, stealing a few small things, nothing major. In fact, this is the first time we've been allowed to go out on our own. Normally someone else would be with us, Aramis most likely." Rose rolled her eyes. "He says he hates us but won't leave us alone." Rose gave Anna a suspicious look.

"What?" Anna glared.

"You've mentioned Aramis before, who is he exactly?" Irwin asked.

"One of the executives of Team Rocket, although he's at the bottom of the totem pole. He's been in charge of us since we joined. If you want to know more just ask Anna." Rose looked to the side, avoiding the dirty look Anna was giving her.

"I see," Irwin said quietly, his expression wavering slightly.

"Oh crap," Rose said. "Aramis, that's right, we're supposed to-" she paused in her statement as there was a sudden ringing sound. Rose jumped but then quickly picked up a communication device of sorts that had the Rocket symbol stamped on the back. "Hello?" Rose said meekly when she answered it.

"Where the hell are you two?" Aramis' irritated voice came from the other end.

"Um, well these two really annoying trainers were holding us up." Rose lied. "So we beat the crap out of them and took their pokemon." Anna gave Rose a confused expression, but Rose just made a gesture that said she would explain later. "And the monk told us about something in Olivine, but we haven't found anything."

"I told you if there was a change in schedule you were supposed to call me."

"Sorry," Rose muttered. "I forgot."

"That doesn't matter now, you'd better head up to Ecruteak now before get in trouble because of you again."

"Understood," Rose said, and the line went dead. Rose stuck out her tongue at the phone.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"I told him that we robbed a couple of trainers so we could take our pokemon with us. He wants us to head up the Ecruteak right now."

"But I thought we were going to quit!" Anna shouted.

"Well we can't." Rose argued. "For one, we could find out what they're planning and prevent it from the inside, we'd have a bigger advantage this way. And two, I doubt they'd let us just quit, they'd probably try and track us down for it. And besides, you and I both know you don't want to leave Aramis behind just yet." Anna opened her mouth to protest, but shut it again, having no response. Her face flushed red as she looked away in defeat.

"Don't think I won't ditch him if I have to." Anna said. "He's a jerk anyway." Rose didn't respond to the comment, knowing it would be a waste of time. She turned to Irwin who just stared at her.

"Sorry, but I don't think you can follow us inside." Rose sighed. Irwin gave off a worried look for a moment before shrugging it off.

"You have your pokegear back, you can contact me whenever you need to." He said, his expression wavered again for a moment. "But uh, don't leave me hanging this time, please?" He let off a nervous smile as he stopped juggling once more.

"Don't worry, I won't." Rose said, trying to keep the juggler from worrying.

"Yay!" Irwin said, suddenly hugging her again. "It's so good to have you back!"

"Don't you ever learn!" Rose shouted before pulling her arm back to hit him again.

* * *

"You're trying to tell me you stole these?" Aramis said with a disapproving stare, his arms crossed. He looked over the pokemon behind the two girls a second time.

Behind Rose was a feraligator, a noctowl, a magneton, an arcanine, and a scizor. While behind Anna was a cyndaquil, an ampharos, an umbreon, a victreebel, and an arbok.

"Yes," Anna said. "Is there a problem?"

"Well no," Aramis muttered, staring at the pokemon again. "It just seems unlikely that's all. I mean, how did you beat up the trainers and take their pokemon when you guys only have one each?"

"Oh, I didn't mean we beat them at a pokemon battle." Rose lied again. "I mean, we just jumped them from behind and literally beat them up. They were jerks anyway, so their pokemon didn't have that much problem with coming with us so..." Rose trailed off, trying to make sure Aramis was buying her story.

"Well whatever, it doesn't really matter as long as you can control them."

"What are we doing here?" Anna decided to ask to move the subject along.

"We were gathering information on Ho-oh, but we didn't learn much more than we already knew. We were planning on asking Morty, but he isn't in his gym at the moment. More or less, he's a gym leader, so we wouldn't have an easy time." Rose snorted, causing Aramis to glare at her. He wanted an explanation, but Rose acted like it was an accident. There was some sort of squeaky sound as they all turned to see Aramis' clefairy running over. It immediately attached itself to one of his legs. Rose glared at if for a second before commenting,

"What's your clefairy doing out?" Aramis instantly glared at her, knowing she was waiting for the opportunity to make a smart remark.

"I had it with me and it wandered off." He said.

"Oh don't bother Aramis, I know how attached you are to that thing." Rose sniffed, grinning. Aramis just glared at her again, but his face was staring to turn red. "Trust me, if there's one thing I'm good at it's spying. I learned from the master." Rose turned to point at her gengar, but it had vanished. "Ah, figures." She just muttered.

"Well perhaps next time you can put your spying skills to good use." Aramis turned his gaze away. Clefairy looked at them all, but then started to climb up Aramis' leg and on top of his shoulder. It figured that since the two girls knew it didn't need to be so shy anymore. It soon started to rub up against his face, causing Aramis to blush even more. Rose just started laughing.

"Man, I really wish I had some pictures of this!"

"Rose will you cut it out?" Anna said, not entirely sure why she was defending Aramis in the first place. "Just because you and your gengar aren't so affectionate doesn't mean you should make fun of others." Rose just rolled her eyes, but shut her mouth. "Besides, I'm sure there are more important things to do anyway, am I right?" She turned to Aramis, looking for an answer.

"Can't be sure, Ariana's been missing all morning. I haven't talked to Proton and Petrel and Archer hasn't given me any further orders."

"So we have free time?" Rose said, excited. "Awesome, let's go to Goldenrod and totally rampage the department store!" Rose turned to run down the road when Aramis grabbed her by her collar and pulled her back.

"Absolutely not," he growled. "Goldenrod is the last place we need to wreck havoc, our group is currently planning something there, and I'm not getting in trouble because you two decided to screw around." Rose stared at him for a moment before rolling her eyes again.

"Okay fine, what can we do then, I am not standing around here!" Rose argued. Aramis sighed, annoyed that Rose was unable to sit still for at least a few minutes. Entertainment seemed to come to them when a bunch of screams were heard from the nearby dance theater. Rose instantly looked excited and ran over to find out what was going on.

"Hey, get back here!" Aramis shouted, not wanting to get involved in another mess. Rose didn't listen, however, and kept running to the dance theater. "How do you tolerate her?" Aramis asked Anna. Anna just shrugged.

"I'm not as easily annoyed as you?" Anna offered.

"I suppose," he responded. "Or as annoying as her." He started to walk after Rose while Anna stood there, wondering if it was meant to be a compliment or not. She quickly followed after though, very curious as to what was going on in the dance theater.

Rose stood inside the dance theater, watching the shadows move, yes move, around on the walls. People were in chaos, probably fearing the worst as the shadows took on all sorts of horrible shapes. Rose knew what it was though, it was her gengar. Every know an then he had the ability to take over shadows and move them around according to his will. Rose immediately ran over to the shadows, annoyed.

"Gengar get out here, we don't have time to joke around." Rose snapped. The shadows stopped moving for a moment, making a giant face that was sticking out its tongue. Rose was not amused. There was another squeak as Aramis' clefairy shook in fear at the giant shadow. It then turned and clung to Aramis' face. The rocket member didn't look angry, but made it let go of him all the same. "I'm not kidding, get out here." Rose stomped her foot on the dancing stage. The shadows finally faded around, leaving one that removed itself from the wall and turned into gengar. He was frowning at Rose, but didn't argue any further as Rose recalled him.

"Gengar again?" Anna sighed. "I should have known as soon as he disappeared that he'd pull something like this." Aramis stood next to her, making no comment but looking around the room to notice that everyone was now staring at them.

"Rummage through the town to your liking and then disturb the dance theater? I am beginning to wonder when you will be satisfied." One lady in a kimono said. There were four others dressed similarly to her standing behind her, all of them looked annoyed.

"Eh, sorry," Rose said. "My gengar runs off when I don't keep an eye on him so I guess he decided to pull his jokes here." The women did not seem pleased with Rose's apology, however.

"We've been observing you in the town, inquiring about the legendary bird Ho-oh. I'm not sure what you want with him, but I can almost guarantee he'll never appear before you people." The woman in front started to step forward. Aramis, although hardly intimidated, took a step to the side in front of Anna. Anna glanced at him for a moment before looking back forward. "Believe me, you people cannot hope to gain the requirements it takes to summon him." Aramis took her words as a challenge.

"Oh? And what are these requirements may I ask." He replied coldly. The clefairy on his shoulder was now glaring at the dancers.

"Well you already know most of them, but obtaining those items will do you little good. Ho-oh only appears to those he deems worthy. I doubt that scum like you could draw his attention." Aramis growled, but refused to take the bait.

"Come on you two, we need to get out of here." He simply said. Rose, however, wouldn't budge. Aramis groaned, of course now she decides to stand still.

"No way, I'm not going anywhere until little miss makeup over here takes back her comment. At least I apologized for interrupting your little dance recital. Who's being the worse one here?" Rose put her hands on her hips, obviously issuing a challenge.

"Rose, it's not a big deal, let's just go okay?" Anna said, wanting to avoid a battle at the moment.

"If it's a battle you want I gladly accept!" The dancer held out a pokeball. "Shall we go with a double battle?" Another dancer stepped forward, pokeball at the ready.

"Works for me," Rose pulled out two pokeballs, her pokemon needed exercise anyway.

"Rose, seriously, drop it." Aramis growled.

"Not a chance, I have to test run these new pokemon anyway." Rose stuck out her tongue.

"Hmph, you don't even have respect for your authority? You truly are a gang of thugs." The other dancer commented.

"Screw you," Rose simply said. "I have more respect for him than you at the moment." Without saying anything more Rose was ready to call forth her pokemon when the dancer stopped her.

"It would be better to battle outside, as we would not want to cause more chaos in here." Rose relaxed, and nodded.

"Yeah, makes sense." The group made their way outside, the other people in the dance theater watching in awe. Anna stood close to Aramis as they stood outside, still noticing the looks everyone was giving them.

"I don't like this..." Anna said to Aramis, unknowingly leaning toward him. Aramis blinked at her, but then nodded in agreement.

"You know how stubborn she is though, we'll never talk her out of it." Aramis muttered.

"Y-yeah..." Anna let off a desperate sigh at the realization. She glanced at Aramis again only to now realize how close she was standing to him. She originally wanted to jump back, but somehow remained there.

"Go Flareon!"

"Vaporeon! Show them how it's done!" Anna's attention was drawn to the battle as the two dancers sent out their pokemon. Rose just smiled.

"All right then, if that's your choice, let's go arcanine and noctowl!" Rose shouted as the threw the pokeballs out. With a flash of light the named pokemon appeared before her, an intense look on their faces.

"Arcanine?" Aramis questioned. "Is that a wise choice to battle a water type?"

"Just watch," Anna said, knowing why Rose had picked the fire type. "Rose hates being called out for abusing type advantage." The dancers and Rose stared at each other, obviously waiting for one to make the first move.

"Arcanine, dig!" Rose shouted. The battle was on and arcanine dove down and quickly burrowed a hole.

"Vaporeon! Quickly use water pulse after it!" The vaporeon responded quickly, dashing toward the hole as it opened its mouth. Before it could strike though, Noctowl flew toward it, its eyes glowing.

"Extrasensory!" Rose shouted. Noctowl's eyes glowed more fiercely as Vaporeon's body suddenly shook with the psychic force. It stood there, shaking it's head as it tried to shake off the attack.

"Quick Flareon, back up with fire blast!" The other dancer shouted. Flareon howled as fire started to fill up it's mouth and it fired it at the noctowl.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Rose commented. "Arcanine, dig!" She shouted. Flareon had no time to react when the other fire pokemon jumped out of the ground, slamming into it. Flareon cried out as it slammed back onto the ground, it was down, but not out yet. Noctowl had been grazed by its fire attack, but was still capable of battle.

"Vaporeon, use aurora beam!" The command was shouted as the vaporeon aimed it's attack at noctowl. Noctowl once again attempted to dodge, but it's wing was struck by the attack, causing it to land on the ground.

"You okay noctowl?" Rose shouted. Noctowl stood, but clearly couldn't fly anymore.

"Vaporeon, finish it with-" Before the dancer could finish the statement Rose shouted another command.

"Quick Noctowl, use hypnosis!" The bird's eyes started glowing and the vaporeon suddenly fell to the ground, sleeping.

"Flareon, quick attack noctowl!" The flareon dashed forward at incredible speed and slammed into noctowl. Noctowl hit the ground, still conscious, but clearly in no state to battle.

"Don't loose track." Rose commented as she recalled noctowl. "Arcanine dig again!" The dancers looked around for arcanine, only to realize it was already underground. The fire dog burst from the ground once more, hitting both vaporeon and flareon with it's attack. The two fox pokemon yelped as they once again flew through the air and landed on the ground with a thud, neither of them capable of fighting anymore. The two dancers stared for a moment, but knew they were beaten as they recalled their pokemon.

"Ha, I just beat your dancing butts!" Rose shouted, suddenly switched back to her battling persona. "I'll beat you up next time too, that's what you get for trying to make fun of me!" Rose stuck out her tongue at the two dancers and the arcanine barked in agreement.

"Yes, you won," Aramis sighed. "Now stop making things worse." He grabbed Rose by the collar and started to pull her along.

"Hey, don't stomp on my victory! I'll cream the rest if they want me too!"

"No Rose, we're going back to headquarters." Aramis said firmly, indicating she should be quiet. She shut her mouth, recalling her arcanine as she turned and walked off.

"Fine, but next time they should avoid calling me scum on a biased assumption." Anna quickly followed the two, glancing back at the dancers and then strait forward again.

"What a vulgar girl," one of the dancers commented.

"Indeed, although I do wonder what that clefairy was doing on that rocket member's shoulder." Another one said. They all just stared forward and watched the three vanish in the distance.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yup yup, ch. 2, almost caught up 8B Anna wrote this chapter (most of it, I did some of the last scene) and it is full of lulz~ Honestly, I credit Anna with a lot of ideas for the scenes in here XD I only came up with like... one, pfft. (Fun fact: We came up with the idea for the tea scene when we were just joking around and pretending to be at a tea party) We must do this properly~  
**

**Anyway, Reviews = love 8V And so are alerts! (I just hope you guys like this fic really, pfft)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I expect everything is running smoothly Proton?"

"Yes sir. Though we don't know where it is located yet, so I sent out more teams today to inquire about the Feather."

"Good...Now then, status report the Executives concerning the plan?"

Proton pauses, clears his throat and answers grudgingly.

"...It seems like Executive Ariana has completed her mission this morning. Though her and the members in her squad are on temporary rest, since it took too much damage on their Pokemon. Petrel is waiting on his mission until I have captured the one assigned to me. We are using the members under Petrel's control mostly for the plan at Goldenrod. Though Petrel himself is available for any missions. And Aramis has been taking solo missions or leading some teams in search of any information on the plan, though he has kept it secret as possible as you instructed."

The Head Executive turns around and looks at Proton.

"And you?"

"I plan to send out a team today for information on the legendary Dog I am to capture. With your permission I will be sending Aramis and Petrel, though I would go also but with everyone so busy I have to stay at the base and keep everyone who is here in check."

"Yes that seems best then Proton...You may send some Grunts in your stead if you need to, I plan to let the whole organization know more anyway. Please inform those who are going right away, you are dismissed."

"Yes Executive Archer"

Proton nods and walks out of the dark watchtower-like room. He immediately scowls as he closes the door behind him.

"Ugh that bitch Ariana, sucking up to Archer like that! I was going to be the one to get the first Dog!" Proton mutters "Just wait then! Soon Entei will be mine!" He growls, briskly walking down the hall, the other members being sure to stay out of his way.

Back in the dark room, Archer looks out the tinted glass at the Rocket members go about their work. He pauses and says nothing for a while until a small but evil looking smile appears on his face.

"Its all coming together...soon Team Rocket will reach its formal glory and Giovanni will praise us all. "

* * *

Rose growls as she stirs her tea a little to fast; making Petrel look up with an amused grin and over to her.

"Hey whats up?" he asks

"Nothing, that the point! I'm so bored I swear I'm going to die of boredom if Anna and I just have to sit here on our asses for one more day..." Rose mutters frustrated.

Anna sighs and looks down at her own cup of tea and says nothing.

They had both been hanging out with Petrel lately since he too didn't seem to have any missions either. Though today the three and where in the mess hall, eating a late breakfast since they hadn't been assigned missions that day either. Anna and Rose because of the most recent Gengar incident in Ecruteak, thanks to Aramis mentioning it to Proton when they briefed the mission.

Anna looks over again at Rose who had finally stopped stirring her tea and was drinking it with a bored look on her face. She lets out another sigh, hoping that Rose, though eager to go on missions, was still was thinking about the spying, the whole reason they where still here.

Neither of them had spoken too much about getting their memories back, and how they felt about being in Team Rocket now despite that. Though they still acted the same, it had taken time to get into routine. Anna kept feeling more guilty; now even more that their 'new' Pokemon now involved with the scheme as well.

'I wonder if Aramis thinks I'm acting any different?' she thinks suddenly, causing her to shake her head to clear her thoughts. If there was anyone who needed to remember what they came back here was her.

"Anna?"

She looks up startled to see Petrel and Rose staring at her.

"H..huh? Yes?"

"You where spacing out again" Rose says casually, giving Anna a knowing look, causing Anna to huff and look away.

Petrel chuckles. "You two really must be bored, well even Team Rocket isn't all about action 24/7."

Anna smiles and shrugs. "We'll manage"

She lapses into silence until Rose finally starts talking again.

"But now getting back to my earlier question, common Petrel tell us how you magic yourself into different people!"

"I already told you isn't magic Rose" Anna said amused "Though you do even get the voices right Petrel...how the heck do you do that?"

Petrel calmly sips his tea and is about to answer when he suddenly looks over his shoulder.

"Sorry you two, seems like Proton wants to have a word with you."

"Oh joy" Anna said sarcastically

Rose just looks over her shoulder too, to see said Executive walk up to them. He did not look happy either, after nodding at Petrel and glaring at Anna and Rose as a hello, he got straight to the point.

"I need you three and Aramis to go on a information assignment today. This is concerning a mission I am in charge of of, so be serious about it"

Petrel nods, but Anna and Rose both sit there in silence.

"Finally!" Rose suddenly shouts "Do you know how long we have been staying here sipping tea like old ladies?"

"Phew another mission huh? And I was just wondering if you guys hated us or something." Anna mumbled

Proton gave her a look that said he did hate them, but Anna just glares back at him. Rose still yelling from her seat, and Petrel looking amused like usual.

" Listen you two...I've been putting up with your crap since day one! If you dare to mess this up...You two better take this seriously!"

The two girls stay silent at Proton's out of character yell, but then both glance at each other.

"I can be serious" Anna said nodding, crossing her legs and sitting up attentively, fixing with Proton with a very serious look, while she took sips of her tea.

"Yes we must do this properly" Rose said doing the same.

"Now don't start with me! I know you two are being sarcastic! Do you two even know what serious means?"

"Serious? We are being quite serious my good sir! I would do a curtsy in your honor but my skirt, alas, is much too short" Rose said with a straight face; gesturing to the skirt in question.

Anna finally spits out her tea and starts cracking up laughing only to abruptly stop and get blank faced again.

"I'm sorry that was rather rude of me, as a serious and refined Team Rocket member I couldn't stand the idea of displeasing you Mr. Proton"

Rose begins laughing too; which gets Anna giggling which was of course what finally gets Proton really angry.

"Ugh! Both of you and Ariana are just so damn difficult! That bitch capturing Suicune before I can! And you two acting like a bunch of five year old brats! I swear if you two weren't on the team I would-"

He finally pauses his rant to realize the two girls had gone uncharacteristically silent, and gives a smug grin.

"So you two are actually surprised on the mention of Suicune? You two have no idea...Executive Archer has big plans on the revival of Team Rocket, and one of those plans is to capture the 3 legendary dogs: Suicune, Entei, and Raikou."

The two girls pause taking in this information, though sure that they where both now just grasping how complicated and devious the organizations plans where. It was one thing pulling off robberies on other trainers Pokemon, but to capture and use a legendary? Seriously? Power like that in the hands of Team Rocket was nothing less of scary; though Anna and Rose had enough sense to act casual about it.

"So really you're just pissed Ariana captured a Dog before you did? And you call us immature." Rose calmly said.

Proton glared at Rose for a minute, confirming that yes he was pissed of Ariana captured a legendary dog before him, and that she better not mention it again. He finally clears his throat and finally starts talking.

"The point is that it's a big deal for the Team to have these Pokemon. I need you two, Petrel and Aramis to go look for Entei's location. It is said to be seen around Blackthorn these last weeks and you are to look there first. Entei is the Legendary that Archer has assigned me to capture and you two better not mess up."

With one last glare at the two girls, Proton turns around to walk only to see Aramis, standing behind him.

"Huh Proton? Did I miss anything?"

"Let the noobs tell you, I've had enough of them for a whole week!" Proton grumbled, finally walking out of the mess hall.

"I wonder who put a Weedle up his butt?" Anna mumbles with a smirk.

She suddenly jumps the next moment when Rose suddenly yells.

"Dammit! Gengar's gone again and just when we get a mission!" she mutters "And I kinda need to go do something right now, man Gengar picks the worst times to run off!"

"Check the workout room he's always runs off there nowadays" Petrel says

"Hey but wait, Proton just gave you a mission didn't he?" Aramis said "Don't go running off until you tell me what we have to do!"

Rose stands up, brushes herself off and then turns to Aramis.

"Well I'm going to go look for my Gengar, and you're are going to ask Anna because I'm busy and I am sure you would like to talk to her more anyway."

"Wha? I...! " Aramis grumbles loss for words

"Rose! What the heck?" Anna yells as she watches her friend wave, and walk out of the mess hall.

Aramis and Anna look at the door Rose had just left, then huff and finally look at each other.

"So sit down then... I'll tell you about the mission I guess...um...do you want some tea?" Anna mumbles

"Uh sure?"

Anna is about to pour Aramis a glass until Petrel, who she forgot was there, starts talking.

"So you two going out or something?" Petrel asked calmly, looking between the two.

"Petrel!"

* * *

"Ugh how much longer? You know how long we've been walking?" Anna asks glancing at Rose walking next to her.

"Almost 2 hours and they're still arguing" Rose said looking ahead at the two Executives. They had gotten to Blackthorn without any trouble but Aramis and Petrel had been arguing when they decided where they where going to search.

"I'm telling you Petrel we need to go search first, why waste time asking the people in Blackthorn? They won't tell us anything!"

"And I'm telling you Aramis. If we just start looking around randomly it'll be stupid. I've been in the organization longer and I would know that it's not worth it just going into something without some sort of plan. "

"What's this crap 'I've been in the organization longer that you'? It's not stupid because I know we'll just be wasting time asking questions! Just because I wasn't one of the Executives chosen to capture a Legendary Dog!"

"Oh shut up Aramis, you sound way to much like Proton and I already had enough of him this morning!"

"Men and their directions, it's sad really" Anna said with a huff. "Hey you found Gengar right?"

"Duh, he was in the workout room like Petrel said" Rose grumbled "He was levitating some weights, flickering the light on and off and trying to trip people."

"You know if I didn't know you that well I would assume you where telling him to do all that crap."

They both continue to small talk and stare at the two men,as they argue back in forth until the amusement wore off.

"Heh heh. Want to ditch them?" Rose finally said

"...Yeah kinda" Anna replied with a shrug

"Let's go this way then" Rose said suddenly steering Anna in the opposite direction the Executives where going; Petrel and Aramis hardly noticed.

It was hard getting to the other side of town without causing much attention, which was pretty hard considering they stood out in there Team uniforms. But after the slow walking through the rocky terrain they make it to the back-road wilderness away from the city.

The two girls look over the mountains and slight grassy terrain that covered the route below Blackthorn. It was a hot day sadly and there wasn't much shade but it also meant that there weren't any Pokemon trainers out or many wild Pokemon around, less to deal with.

"Hey Anna I forgot to tell you!" Rose suddenly said "I reported to Irwin after Proton told us the mission...he said he'll try to do some research and get back to us...though he didn't seem happy about it"

Anna looked over groggily, the sun really getting to her head.

"Huh whys that?" she asked not getting the connection.

"I dunno, he suddenly got annoyed when I said we where going alone with Aramis and Petrel! No idea why that's a big deal..."

Anna said nothing, finally getting it. Rose could be so oblivious sometimes.

Rose and Anna trudge along for another hour or so, the heat slowing them down more and more. Until finally they where so tired they collapsed on the ground, needing a serious break and a drink of water.

"Well this is stupid...us doing all the work!" Rose sighed as she took a drink from her canteen.

"Well you wanted a mission" Anna says with a shrug

"Ugh! We aren't going to find anything just the two of us! This is- Oh my god! Hey look it's a doggy!"

Anna sighs. The heat finally got to Rose didn't it?

She turns and looks up to where Rose is pointing. She blinks and shields her eyes as she tries to see with the sun glaring right in her face. Her eyes finally adjust and instead of the Growlithe or Houndour she is expecting, she see's something way bigger and way more scary.

It definitely was a dog Pokemon, but definitely larger than an Growlithe or Houndour. It was brown, white and reddish. They both stay silent not sure what it was, the heat fogging their brains and making their heads hurt.

Rose laughed and pointed at the big dog again.

"Hey Anna look! Awww, isn't it fluffy? "

Anna wouldn't pick fluffy...Its brown fur standing up, and it was practically radiating heat; making the air thick and stuffy. In fact if more Rose's comments was probably making it angry, as it suddenly it opened it's mouth and a ball of fire to form between it's jaws.

Rose stares at the dog creature a little longer with a smile until she suddenly blinks a look of concentration and slight panic on her face.

"Anna! That thing! I know what it is now! It's Entei!"

They only had a moment to look at the Legendary, now dazzling with heat as it shot the Fire Blast in their direction. It only took a second. They where still screaming as the FireBlast hit the ground before them causing dirt, flame, and wind to practically shoot them into the air.

They both finally stop screaming to actually being quite calm with very surprised looks on there faces when suddenly...

"We're blasting off again!" Anna suddenly yells out

"Again? Anna we never 'blasted off' before...where did you even learn that?"

Anna is about to reply when suddenly they start to decline down; now loosing power from that blast.

Rose then turns around, still in midair, and realizes with a jolt that they where heading face first toward a large forest. The dark cluster of pine trees did not look like a soft landing at all. Though that was all she had time to think about until the trees came spiraling closer as she and Anna barreled headfirst onto a big pine tree.

Rose heard Anna scream again, as Rose, unluckily kept falling, getting scraped with pine needles and bark; until she finally landed awkwardly on a thick branch on the tree farther down.

"...Ow" Rose mumbled rubbing her head and trying to straighten up without falling.

"Rose? Are you there? You ok?"

"Yeah i'm all right besides the fact I might have pine needles in weird places..." Rose said finally, sitting properly on the tree.

"H...hey R...Rose? How are we going to get down? I'm afraid of heights..." Anna shakily asked, hugging the trunk on 'her' branch.

Rose looked around and sighed not sure how to answer, she had just been thinking that herself. Huh the only Flying Pokemon they had was her Noctowl and it was barley big enough to carry one person but maybe if...

Rose stops her train of thought as she looks down at her belt to discover the 6 red Pokeballs on her belt missing! Crap! They must have dropped when they landed in the tree or something...

"Anna I lost my Pokeballs!"

"What? Oh no me too! Oh god we're going to die! I don't wanna fall! Ahh-!"

"Anna calm down! I'm sure we-"

"Wow you two would get stuck in a tree..." a familiar voice says.

"What the? Irwin? Is that you?" Rose yells.

She shifts on the tree so she can look down and see better. Only to see at the bottom of the tree, Irwin stood, talking casually.

"I swear you both gave me a heart attack when Entei attacked you like that! But you both seem fine to me...Well besides the whole stuck in the tree thing..."

"No kidding" Rose says with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

"Wow you guys should be lucky I was nearby watching...Now I guess I need to get you down an-" Irwin continues, that is until he gets cut off by Rose.

"What the hell Irwin? Have you been stalking us?"

"It's not stalking! You think I'm going to let you do all this dangerous stuff by yourself-!" Irwin yelled, getting defensive.

"I'm not by myself, Anna's here! And did it ever occur to you that I can take care of myself?" Rose yelled back

"Um guys? Not to interrupt your old-married-couple fight but...Irwin, please just get us down! I'm freaking scared!" Anna yelled, cutting into the conversation.

"Psh like Irwin could get us down anyway" Rose mumbled, obviously still mad at the juggler; and apparently ignoring Anna's 'couple' jibe.

"Watch me get you down, just say the word" Irwin mumbled with a shrug.

Rose is quiet for a while but then she finally sighs.

"Okay fine! Get me down, but you BETTER not peek up my skirt..." Rose finally says, turning red and glaring down.

"Shall I do it with my eyes closed then?"

"Uh...sure?" Rose said uncertainly, not really believing Irwin was going to pull this off properly.

Irwin nods, and then to Rose's surprise actually takes of his red cape and pulls down his red headband from his blond hair and over his eyes.

Okay Rose knew Irwin was a juggler and an acrobat, along with being a Pokemon trainer, but seriously all she and Anna had seen him do was juggle. And that was sure not going to get him up a tree blindfolded... At least that's what Rose thought until Irwin began scaling the trunk at a swift pace, and onto the lowest branch without any trouble.

Rose and Anna watched open-mouthed as Irwin made his way from branch to branch only using touch to figure out where he was.

"Am I almost there?" Irwin calmly said as he stood perched on the branch under where Rose was sitting.

"I can't believe you actually did that" Rose mumbled, sounding impressed despite of herself.

"Told ya" Irwin said matter-of-factly, but before Rose could retort he holds his hands out.

"Okay, you can jump now"

"Are you crazy? You're blindfolded idiot!"

"You're the one that wanted me blindfolded doing this. Now jump." Irwin said with a smirk.

Rose sighs, and without a second thought jumps into Irwin's outstretched arms; Irwin catching her easily.

"Ok here we go"

Irwin holds on tightly to Rose as he jumps swiftly down, branch to branch of the tree again. He finally makes it to the last branch, jumping off, and landing squarely on the grassy floor.

"Wow Irwin's a ninja!" Anna yells from above, clapping a bit in praise.

Rose herself was speechless for once, blushing like crazy, thankful Irwin had a blindfold on.

"Am I allowed to open my eyes yet?" Irwin asks

"N...no!" Rose said blushing some more

"Yes!" Anna yelled happily, obviously enjoying teasing her friends, earning a glare from Rose.

Irwin shrugs and goes for his 'blindfold', with causes Rose to jump out of his arms quickly and compose herself. Irwin finally gets the headband off and quickly fixes it back to push back his spiky blond hair. He then finally looks at Rose, and grins.

"Um...Thanks Irwin" Rose finally says with a small smile.

Irwin grins again until Rose suddenly punches him in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell Rose?"

"That's for stalking me!"

"Don't you dare start fighting again!" Anna yells from the tree "What about me? Get me down!"

"Don't worry I will..." Rose says with a grin.

Anna pales, not liking the tone in Rose's voice; she knew she shouldn't of teased Rose like that.

"Rose what the hell are you going to do?" Anna yelled, slightly panicky

"Oh don't worry Anna! I'm just going to call your boyfriend now to come and get you~" Rose said in mock sweetness.

"Rose! Aramis is NOT my boyfriend! Don't you dare call him!"

Rose just grinned mischievously and pulled out the communication device with a 'R' stamped onto it and starts dialing. Ignoring Anna's yells from up in the tree, she waits till it stops ringing and it connects.

"What Rose? Where have you two been?" Aramis's voice demands through the phone.

"Yeah hi to you too Aramis...Uh me and Anna got blown away and now she's stuck in a tree, can you come get her?"

"What the hell have you two been doing that Anna's stuck in a tree?"

"Why Aramis is that worry that I hear?" Rose said mockingly.

"I'm not worried! Can't you get her down yourself?"

"Well yeah I would but I lost my Pokemon at the moment. And anyway I'm sure you'd LOVE to come and help her out anyway~"

"You lost your Pokemon? You are so...Ugh fine. I'm locking onto your coordinates now..." Aramis mumbles

Rose grins at her success and waves up at Anna with a smirk on her face.

"Rose what the hell are you telling him? Put down that phone dammit!"

"You'll thank me later!" Rose yells up happily, causing Irwin to face-palm and Anna to say a none to nice curse word.

The phone suddenly beeps and Rose goes back to listening mode.

"Okay I'm done, this better not be some kind of joke Rose!"

"Oh it's not! Anna is in realistic peril, wow she's pretty high up that tree..."

Rose stifles a laugh at her exaggeration, and then grins as Aramis pauses.

"...Not that I care, but is she ok?"

"Oh yeah great! You can see up her skirt and every-Oh he hung up..."

Rose puts away the phone and turns to Irwin with a grin.

"Hey mind looking for our Pokemon Irwin? I'm going to stay here and make sure Anna gets out of the tree."

"You and I both know you are just staying to tease her; are you sure you don't want me to get her?"

"Nah this is more fun! Now go put your ninja skills to use!" Rose said waving Irwin off as he walks reluctantly into the forest.

* * *

It had been about half an hour since Irwin had gone into the forest, but Rose wasn't worried, they HAD lost 12 Pokemon, it was just taking him a while she guessed.

"Hey Rose is Aramis here yet? My legs are falling asleep..."

"Oh now you want him to come, I knew you liked him" Rose deadpanned, sitting casually under the tree.

Anna is about to yell back when they both heard footsteps coming from the forest.

"Irwin is that-? Oh...it's you." Rose mutters

"Well you did call me" Aramis says, obviously annoyed

"Wheres Petrel? Did you get mad and split up cause of your stupid 'man fight'?"

"Shut up! This was all for work! We ended up splitting up after we couldn't agree on anything. Doesn't matter anyway, neither of us found any leads yet, and thanks to this little stunt you guys pulled we're going to have to do this again tomorrow..." Aramis says with a frustrated sigh.

"Well not exactly... uh you see Entei's the reason Anna's in the tree...we ran into it by chance in the backwoods and it blasted us away."

"You saw Entei and didn't do anything!"

"Well its kinda hard to do anything while getting blasted with fire, flying through the air, losing your Pokemon and getting stuck in a tree!"

Suddenly there is a frustrated yell from the pine tree and the two go quiet.

Aramis and Rose blink and look up at the pine where Anna was sitting.

"I can't stand it anymore dammit! Someone just help me already!" Anna rants, not happy with being stuck in the tree for this long.

She finally calms down, sighs and addresses Aramis.

"Aramis, just...please get me down from here, I'm really fed up and scared..." Anna said quietly

Rose grins as she see's Aramis blush slightly, nod, then pull out two pokeballs.

"Sneasal, Scizor!"

The Ice and Bug type Pokemon pop out of the Pokeball, and stand ready for orders.

"Okay Anna listen, Sneasal and Scizor are going to cut down the branches in your way; once they're done your going to have to jump dow-"

"Jump? Hell no! Why can't you just come and get me blindfolded?" Anna yells desperately, making Rose stifle a laugh.

"What? Why the hell would I- Look, its okay I promise to catch you, just trust me."

Anna pauses, looks down and finally nods.

Aramis signals his Pokemon; both Pokemon using their claws to cut down the branches and leaves in Anna's way, leaving a straight path to the ground; where Aramis is standing.

Aramis recalls his Pokemon and sighs, looking up at Anna.

"Okay Anna on three you-"

"Ok here I go!"

Suddenly without warning Anna jumps down from her branch, falling fast towards the ground, yelling and freaking out and screaming the whole way down.

"Oh my god! Sweet Arceus I'm going to die! Catch me dangit!"

Aramis caught off guard rushes forward and manages to catch her, but the force of her fall ended up making them loose balance.

They both shout as Aramis staggers for a bit, until they topple over on the ground.

Anna groans and sits up, well she was glad something broke her fall but she was never going to do that again, that was way to scary! Rose's laughing finally catches her attention and she finally realizes what she's sitting on.

Aramis blushes as Anna finally looks down at him, just now realizing she was sitting on him; the situation even more awkward that she was wearing a skirt.

"See? Even the laws of gravity are admitting it" Rose says with a grin,

Anna blushes, scrambles off Aramis, and shakily stands up, brushing dirt of her uniform.

"Uh...I...um...sorry..." she mumbles, almost inaudible, still blushing.

"Why didn't you wait till I told you to jump?" Aramis grumbles, sitting up, rubbing his head.

"If I thought about it too much I wouldn't have been able to!" Anna said defensively now glaring at the Executive.

"Can we just go already?" Rose interrupts before Anna and Aramis could start arguing. "Lets just go regroup with Petrel already, I'm so tired of this stupid mission..."

"But Rose what about Irw-Ow!" Anna starts but is cut off by Rose elbowing her in the side.

They both grin, looking up at Aramis, trying to look innocent, but notice the Executive wasn't even paying attention. In fact to their horror, he was bending over picking up Irwin's cape that he had accidentally left behind.

"A cape? Why would this be here? You two happen to know anything?" Aramis said examining and tugging at it, the girls struggling with an answer.

"Hey hands off the cape!"

All three turn there heads to see Irwin, walking from behind a tree, Pokeballs in his arms, which he dropped when he saw Aramis messing with his cape.

"Hey!" Both girls yell, as they run forward to grab there respective Pokemon, a slight glare at Irwin.

Irwin though, ignores them, and stalks straight up to Aramis, grabbing his cape out of Aramis's hands; both blonde's glaring at each other with distrust.

"Hey idiots do you know this guy?" Aramis said, glancing slightly at the girl's returned Pokeballs.

"Don't call them idiots! I happen to be their-mph!" He is caught up when Anna smacks her hand over his mouth, to silence him.

"Uh...he's our lacky...I beat him bad in a battle, a while ago, and now he's working for us." Rose says

Irwin doesn't deny this, though glares subtly in Rose's direction, letting out a sigh.

"What they said..these two need all the help they can get" Irwin said with a slight grin, earning another subtle glare from the girls. "So I'm joining now right? It's not like I can help these two without being in the Team!" He said with a shrug and a grin.

Aramis huffs slightly not liking Irwin's casual attitude, and not that he would admit it, but also slightly annoyed the girls seemed to know him well, lacky or not. But he had to let him join, Archer made it clear they needed as many willing members they could get to help with the plan.

"Fine, you can join; whats your name?"

"Irwin, you're Aramis right?"

"Executive Aramis to you and-ow!" Aramis stops as he glances to the right where Anna had hit him on the shoulder.

"Sorry Irwin he's just being a jerk...You better stop it Aramis, if you keep it up I'm not thanking you for saving me!" Anna says with a huff, walking away to regroup with Petrel.

"Oh yeah that will be a tragedy" Aramis said sarcastically but follows her anyway.

Irwin glares at Aramis's back; and watches him walk off with Anna. He sighs then reattaches his cape, noticing when Rose walks up next to him.

"I see what you mean about them, though I think Anna was horrible taste in guys..." Irwin says glaring in the direction Aramis had gone.

"Pfft...I know what you mean but we have to deal with it or Anna will be annoyed huh?" Rose said poking Irwin in the shoulder making him start slightly and look at her questioningly.

"So...a lacky? Really?" Irwin mumbles to her suddenly, with a slight pout.

"Hey at least this way you won't have to sneak around, live with it...Now lets go servant!" Rose yelled suddenly grabbing him by the cape and dragging him in the direction Anna and Aramis had gone; Irwin protesting and struggling until they caught up.

* * *

"Wow! You two never told me you had a lacky!" Petrel said, meeting the group at the entrance to the hide out. The purple haired executive let off a laugh as he patted Irwin on the head. Irwin seemed to glare at him for a moment, but his expression quickly changed as he glanced in the other direction.

"Well we haven't needed to bring him in until recently, I didn't think he was worth mentioning." Rose said, habitually chewing at her nails. Once more Irwin's expression wavered, hardly giving anyone a chance to tell what he was thinking.

"Oh well, who wants to be the one to tell Proton we didn't find anything?" Petrel almost laughed. This comment made Rose cringe with disgust, already seeing Proton's face.

"I should have known you two would be failures when I first met you!" Rose mimicked, causing Anna, Petrel, and even Aramis to start laughing. Then with a flash Petrel pretty much turned himself into Proton and started pouting.

"Now I'm never going to catch up to Ariana! Don't you guys know how important it is for me to inflate my ego!" This time everyone was bursting out laughing as Petrel changed back.

"Actually," Aramis started speaking when everyone calmed down. "These two apparently spotted Entei, hence the reason Anna ended up in a tree." Aramis gave Rose and Anna a small glare before looking back at Petrel.

"Ouch, sent you flying did he? Well at least this way Proton will be doing minimal bitching." Petrel went back to his slouching pose.

"What's up with the dogs, cats, or whatever they are anyway?" Rose asked, slipping her gloves back on, nabbing the chance for any extra information.

"Each executive was assigned to capture one of them. Ariana had Suicune, Proton has Entei, and Petrel has Raikou. They're supposedly going to help us in capturing Ho-oh."

"You didn't get one?" Rose asked, ignoring her concern of the plan.

"No, what's your point?" Aramis said, already glaring as he could tell Rose was trying to mess with him again.

"You're totally pissed about it aren't you?" Rose smirked. Aramis glared at her further, but was distracted by Petrel chuckling.

"Well, before you guys start arguing like you always do, I'm going to go report to Proton since I know nobody else will." The executive turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, as everyone watched him disappear.

"Oh!" Rose said, excited. "Come on Irwin, we have to get you into a rocket uniform!" She grabbed the juggler by the arm as she started to pull him away to the closest changing room.

"Oh hell no!" Irwin shouted. "There is no way I am wearing those tight pants!"

"What? But I have to wear a skirt!" Rose argued. "Come on, this way all the girls will admire your legs!"

"Will that include you?" Irwin muttered. Rose paused, slighting blushing.

"Of course not! Put it on!"

"No!" Irwin shouted back as the two started to run around the room. Anna and Aramis just watched, letting off a sigh.

"Geez, they act like such a married couple!" Anna chuckled.

"If you ask me, Irwin probably likes her." Aramis said flatly. Anna glanced at him.

"What? Irwin and Rose? No way," she scoffed. "I just like to tease them about their 'moments'." Anna started laughing again as Rose started to tug on Irwin's cape. Aramis rolled his eyes.

"Some guys just don't like saying anything, or give off big hints."

"Well that's dumb, if a guy liked me I would want to know about it." There was a sudden silence between the two and the only thing that could be heard was Rose and Irwin shouting at each other.

"Well... I don't know what I'm talking about anything." Anna stuttered. "I'm just gonna go and get some food." She quickly shuffled off, avoiding Aramis' gaze. Aramis muttered as he used one hand to cover his face, feeling himself turning red.

"Stupid..." he said to himself.

"Come on! The scientists don't have to wear them!" Irwin said, pointing at a nearby rocket member with a lab coat.

"Rose, just let him go, he's fine." Aramis said. Irwin almost gave Aramis a thankful look, but then his expression changed again.

"This is dumb," Rose muttered. "And yet I still have to wear this skirt! I bet you won't let us change because you like how Anna's butt looks!" Rose accused, grabbing Irwin and dragging him off to the mess hall.

"I wish you would shut up about that already!" Aramis shouted at her, glad she couldn't see him blushing.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh hai guys, me again :B This chapter was my doing, huzzah, and me and Anna had a ball coming up with the scenes for this one. Most of them aren't extremely exciting, but there's some new information and a bit of foreshadowing dropped, I'll let you all have fun with that. Also, enjoy laughing at my crappy day, although I've probably had worse in TR... just knowing... But gasp? What will happen when we got back to look for Entei? Find out when Anna gets off her butt and finishes ch. 4! (Seriously though, she can get rather busy at times, hope you don't all die while waiting for an update D8) Enjoy, and reviews are much love, but not required. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rose wandered around the Rocket Headquarters, once more biting at her nails out of boredom. After relaying their information to Proton the executive had immediately run out to search for the dog himself. This was fine, of course, because that meant he wasn't hanging around to bother them. Rose wasn't sure where Anna or Aramis were, although she was pretty sure Aramis had been given a job to do, and she had been looking for Irwin all morning. Just how hard was it to find a blond wearing a bright red cape? Plus her gengar had gone wandering off again, no surprise there. As long as he didn't wreck havoc like he did on their first day, Rose didn't really have a problem with it.

She put her hands down, and frowned when she remembered that she was still wearing a skirt. She swore the first thing she would do when her and Anna busted out of here was change back into her pair of pants. She started getting lost in thought as she walked toward the corner of the hallway, eventually running into someone.

"Oh, sorry." She said, looking to see who it was.

Wane.

Oh yes, Rose remembered Wane quiet clearly a few days ago. Him and his partner who's name she still didn't know had caused more than enough problems from day one. He was probably the one who reported her to Petrel, who in turn kidnapped her and Anna. He was the one who started the food fight on the first day, if one didn't count gengar. Often times before they had gotten their memory back him and his buddies had been glaring at her and Anna on more than one occasion. They were always trying to figure out what his problem was, must be the fact her and Anna beat his ass at a Pokemon battle.

And, once again, he was glaring at Rose, even though she had apologized.

"You should watch where you're going." He growled. Rose couldn't help it, she instantly rolled her eyes.

"Well excuuuuuse me!" She put her hands up. "I'm sorry I couldn't use my x-ray vision to see you coming around the corner." Wane's expression turned even angrier. "Look, before you turn all sour puss I apologized, so it'd just be better if we both pretended it never happened." Rose didn't want to get into an argument with this guy, despite how fun it would be to kick his ass. In fact, she was just about to walk away from him too, at least until...

"Looking for that troublesome gengar again?" He spat, causing Rose to immediately turn around.

"If I am?" Rose said calmly. "You're just all pissy because he nailed you with a banana on the first day. I do wish you would get over it already." Rose sneered at him. She knew she shouldn't start trouble, but at this point she couldn't resist.

"He only did that because his trainer is too irresponsible to keep an eye on him."

"Oh?" Rose said back. "Well I'm sorry, considering you're such a good role model for all the other members, I should do my best to learn my lesson. Good day." Rose said, turning back around as she started to go down the hallway. Arguing with him was like arguing with a brick wall.

"Houndour, flamethrower!" Rose's heart stopped when she heard the command, and turned to see the blast of fire headed strait at her. Then the ball of purple gas struck it, keeping the fire from hitting it's intended target. Gengar floated down, hissing at the dog Pokemon.

"Let me guess," Rose said to the ghost Pokemon. "You were watching the whole time and only decided to come down at the right moment to look like the hero." Gengar turned and frowned at her. "Oh please, you're so predictable at this point!" Rose shouted at him. Gengar rolled his eyes, turning his gaze back to Wane. "And don't worry about him, if we got into a fight I just know we'd get in trouble again. Besides, most of your moves aren't very effective against him anyway." Gengar instantly frowned again, obviously not happy with her comment.

"Not backing down from a challenge are we?" Wane started to sneer at her.

"It's not much of a challenge." Rose said with no hesitation, waving her hand at him. This obviously struck a nerve, because the next thing she knew the houndour was shooting another blast of fire at her. "Ah crap, I didn't mean to say that!" She shouted as her gengar blocked the move with another shadow ball. Rose was sure that her gengar was powerful enough to take out the houndour, but it wouldn't be easy considering that houndour was a dark type. Even with the new move he was learning he just didn't have anything good to use.

Gengar, however, was more than prepared. It smiled as it seemed to vanish in the air, leaving the two trainers in silence.

"The hell? What is he doing now?" Rose told herself.

"Who knows with that thing." Wane growled. Rose instantly glared at him, despite the fact his houndour was getting ready for another attack. The dog began to run forward, but immediately stopped when he was doused with water. Everyone turned to see Gengar floating out of a room, buckets of soap and water following him.

"What?" Rose said, dumbfounded. She had never even considered her gengar could be this creative.

Gengar just began laughing as he sent another burst of water toward houndour. The dog yelped, hating water, and dove away only to slip on soap that gengar spilled in front of him. The ghost started laughing some more.

"Gengar, don't over do it." Rose sighed. Gengar started pouting again, but threw another bucket of water at the houndour for good measure. "Hopefully Wane realizes it was a mistake to try and underestimate you." She was about to turn around, once more, before Wane said,

"Whatever you say Rosie-Posie." Rose instantly froze and turned, here eyes spitting fire at him. She didn't even let Anna call her Rosie, there was no way he was getting away with it.

"Forget what I just said," Rose said. "Why don't you show him that new move we've been trying, full throttle." Gengar calmly smiled, more that glad he was given permission to cause chaos. Before Wane or his houndour could move Gengar flew toward them, this body turning pitch black. "Crush him," Rose stated, "Dark Pulse!" She then shouted. The strange dark matter exploded from Gengar's body, letting off much more force than was needed to send the two flying. Even Rose staggered backwards, hearing things falling over around her.

"Oh damn it," she muttered.

"What was that?" A grunt said, poking his head out of a nearby room to see Rose with her gengar floating next to her. "Oh, it's her again." Yeah, it wasn't anything new when her gengar caused a problem.

"Quite a powerful move there," Rose turned at the sound of Archer's voice, already feeling nervous again. She hated being around him, even more so now that her memory was back. "I should congratulate you." He walked over to her, smiling.

"Well thank you," Rose started saying, laughing nervously. "Gengar and I have been trying to-"

"Now clean up the mess your gengar made." His gaze turned firm again.

"Oh damn it," she muttered yet again as Archer walked away. She sighed as she began to look for a mop and a broom.

* * *

Wane cursed to himself as he started to sort the boxes on the shelf. Even if Rose had to clean up the hallway he had gotten in trouble for starting the fight, and now had to clean out one of the storage room. He never should have told Petrel about her and Anna, maybe that way he could have stolen their stuff without getting in trouble for it.

He let off a sigh as he tried to figure out what else there was to sort, luckily, he was almost finished.

"I heard you got into a fight with another grunt." Wane heard an unfamiliar voice, but he didn't bother turning around to see who it was.

"Just that annoying Rose girl again. She's not very good and learning when to keep her mouth shut." Wane went to pick up another box as he put it on the shelf. "Heck, she shouldn't even be here."

"Why not?" Wane rolled his eyes.

"She and her buddy got lucky at beating us at a battle and we reported it to Petrel. Next thing I know he kidnaps their asses and brainwashes them. The two of them don't even know why they're here." There was silence for a few moments before Wane started to turn around.

"Why do you want to-" he started to say, but froze when he spotted something on the ground. The voltorb glared at him a few moments, its body flashing with static. "What the-?" He began to shout, but then the pokemon exploded. Wane felt his body fly backwards, but he quickly stood up trying to figure out who it was. There was no one at the door however, at least not until Proton walks by.

"Really now, I get back after not finding anything and I'm told to keep and eye on you, and I find out you made more of a mess." The executive's eyebrow twitched, staring at the boxes that had now fallen off the shelves.

"Shit," Wane said.

Irwin said nothing as he quickly walked down the hallway, feeling his cape waving around behind him. He tossed voltorb's pokeball in the air and caught in his other hand, letting off a small smile. Sometimes a pokemon grenade could be so useful. His smile faded again however as he went over this new information. He had only gotten so much satisfaction for blowing up the work room and giving Wane more work than he started with.

So it had been Petrel, he had suspected so early on, especially when he saw the executive so easily change his appearance. It was no wonder the cafe owner hadn't recognized him at all. Irwin gritted his teeth as he tried to push the memory away, but it came back too easily.

_"Hello? Rose!" Irwin shouted into his pokegear, but the line had gone dead. What had just happened? Just ten minutes ago she had been fine. He really hoped she had just over eaten, or somehow gotten ahold of a shot glass. No, wait, that wouldn't be good at all. Irwin quickly shook off the thought. Olivine, they were in Olivine. He quickly ran out of Ecruteak and onto the route, easily jumping the ledges in the way. Hopefully if he ran fast enough he could catch up to her. He skidded past the moo-moo farm, but almost ran clean into the owner._

_"I'm sorry!" He said quickly. "I'm just in a hurry."_

_"I can see that." The owner said. "For what?"_

_"I'm looking for these two teenage girls with brown hair, have you seen them?"_

_"Ah, those two? They stopped a couple of thugs from causing trouble around here, sold them some moo-moo milk. They were headed to Olivine."_

_"Thank you," Irwin said quickly as he ran past, heading toward Olivine. People on the route gasped in surprise at the rate he jumped down the ledges and even cleared a nearby hedge. He didn't stop running, he refused to stop running. When he hit Olivine however he was forced to slow down with the amount of people shuffling around, most of them there for the S.S. Anne. That didn't stop him from squeezing through the crowd, looking for the famous cafe. When he finally came upon it he burst through the door, gasping for air. A few people looked at him, curious, but he ignored them. He quickly glanced around the cafe and only felt more afraid that he couldn't see Rose or Anna anywhere._

_"Looking for someone?" The man behind the bar said, cleaning a glass._

_"Two girls with brown hair, probably stuffing their faces." Irwin said in between breaths._

_"Those two? I couldn't believe how much they were eating, neither could the customers either. One of them started chatting with them, bought them some drinks and a few minutes later they fell asleep." Irwin could feel his heart racing, and he was pretty sure it wasn't just because he was out of breath._

_"That didn't seem odd to you?" Irwin almost shouted but managed to control his anger._

_"Almost, but you know how tired people get when they eat a lot, plus they were traveling." No, Irwin knew Rose enough that she had mentioned not being able to fall asleep while sitting up. She mentioned it when he had called and she had been complaining about being bored while waiting for Anna to finish some shopping in the department store. So even if Rose had wanted to nap, she wouldn't have done it in the middle of a cafe. "The man told me he would take them to the pokemon center to rest up. Haven't seen his face around here before. Oh, one of the girls left this though, if you see them will you give it back to her?" The man held up a pokegear covered in doodles of facial expressions. Definitely Rose's. Irwin snatched it out of the man's hand as he left and ran for the Pokemon center. He wanted to believe the man was right, but everything else told him otherwise._

_To confirm his suspicions the lady at the Pokemon center hadn't seen either of them recently, especially asleep. Irwin just sat down in a nearby chair, staring at the pokegear in his hand. This couldn't be happening. Where did she go? No, who was the bastard who kidnapped her._

_Petrel._

Irwin gritted his teeth again, keeping himself from blowing up any nearby objects. He swore up and down when he and the girls busted out of here he would do much more than blow Petrel out of the water. Yes, plenty of thoughts crossed his mind, none of them very pleasant. Luckily, a voice distracted him from his venomous thoughts.

"Stupid fucking Wane," Rose was cursing to herself while moping the floor. "Him and his stupid fucking attitude, I swear if I ever see his stupid face again I'll hit him with a freaking rake." She smacked the mop on the floor, spraying water everywhere. She just growled as she furiously scrubbed, trying to take out her anger on the mess on the floor. Irwin couldn't help but chuckle. He supposed he shouldn't be too upset, she was okay wasn't she? There were worse things in the world than being brainwashed, plus she got her memory back.

"Hey!" Rose shouted, making Irwin jump. She had noticed him. "Where have you been all morning?" She frowned at him.

"Just wandering around," he said shortly, walking toward her. "And what have you been doing that you're now mopping the floor."

"This faggot named Wane started a fight," Rose rolled her eyes as she went back to mopping. "I hate that guy, he's so moody all the time just cause me and Anna kicked his arse in a Pokemon battle, what a sore loser. At least he's being punished for starting it." Rose calmed down a bit.

"More than you know," Irwin said to himself, remembering the mess he left behind earlier.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Nothing," Irwin let off an innocent smile. Rose frowned at him for a moment before shrugging and going back to cleaning again.

"Wait a minute," Rose paused. "Why am I doing this. Lacky, I demand you help me clean!" Rose pointed at him.

"Really? Even when no one else is around you're still going to follow that?" Irwin crossed his arms.

"Yes, it's fun." Rose said, handing him a broom. "Come on, please? The faster I get done the faster I can figure out what the hell Anna's been doing all day." Irwin could have mentioned that he had seen Anna and Aramis sorting files earlier, but he knew if he did Rose would just start raving about them again.

He let off a sigh, taking the broom. "Fine," he said. "But I'm only helping, I swear if I see you sit down when we aren't finished," he trailed off, not finishing the comment as he turned around.

"You'll do what?" Rose asked. "Put me up in a tree?" Rose laughed as she jabbed him in the back.

She swore even when he was climbing the tree she hadn't seen him jump that high before.

Irwin quickly turned around, his eyes wide and his face beginning to turn red. Rose couldn't believe how tightly he was holding the broom in his hands.

"Rose," Irwin began. "Don't. Do. That." He gasped, putting emphasis on each word.

"Are you blushing?" Rose questioned, ignoring his comment.

"W-what?" He actually stuttered. "N-no! I just don't like being poked in the back that's all." He tried to look angry, but Rose could easily tell he was still embarrassed. She just chuckled as an evil grin came across her face. Irwin's eyes widened in fear again. "R-rose!" He tried to shout. "Don't you dare!" Rose wasn't listening however as she began to try and get behind him. Soon she was chasing him around the room, dragging the mop behind her. All the while Petrel stood watching the scene, chuckling with amusement.

* * *

Aramis sighed as he slid the box of folders back onto the shelf. He knew asking for a job to do was a bad idea, he should have guessed he would have gotten stuck with paper work. His Clefairy sat on a higher shelf, playing with a rock it had found outside earlier.

"How much is left?" Aramis turned to see Anna walk through the door, two pieces of toast in her hands. She had been helping him all morning and had volunteered to go grab a snack.

"Not that much," he said, taking a piece of toast as he started to chew on it. "Anything more exciting going on today?" He decided to ask, since he had hardly left the room at all.

"Apparently Rose got into a fight with another grunt," Anna said. "Right now she's cleaning up the hallway."

"Surprise, surprise," Aramis rolled his eyes. Anna instantly glared at him for it. "What? You know she's always getting in trouble with other members. If she knew how to keep her mouth shut she wouldn't be a problem."

"But Wane attacked her first," Anna said, saying the grunts name. She then remembered Wane quiet clearly, her face turning sour.

"That's not surprising either, he really hates you two for some reason. Although I have a few guesses as to why." He put the last piece of toast in his mouth, chewing on it casually.

"Yeah well, you aren't exactly tea and crumpets yourself." Anna muttered.

"Tea and crumpets? Let me guess, Rose taught you that." Aramis almost laughed at the insult.

"Yup," Anna said, already smirking. "She also told me you call your Clefairy Fai-fai." There was complete silence as Aramis' smile faded, his face turning red. "Are you sure you're not gay or something?" Anna couldn't keep herself from giggling at this point.

"No that..." Aramis tried to respond, but he had nothing to say.

"Ha! I win!" Anna turned to walk out before Aramis grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't ramen lover!" He shouted, pulling her back.

"Oh my gosh, Aramis is assaulting me!" Anna said dramatically, although she was smiling.

"I am not!" He shouted as he pushed her against the wall, his face starting to turn red again.

"Um, executive?" Another voice was heard. Aramis instantly glared in the grunts direction.

"What?" He growled.

"Uh..." The grunt began, but he looked over the situation again. "Is this a bad time?"

"Of course not," Aramis said, raising an eyebrow. "Why would you think..." He looked back at Anna, now realizing what was going on.

"Sorry for interrupting sir." The grunt said, quickly walking off.

"No, this is..." Aramis began, trailing off. He quickly moved back, looking in another direction. "Sorry," he muttered. "You should just go, I can take care of the rest myself."

"If you say so," Anna began, only feeling so awkward. It was then, however, she noticed the file box at the top of the shelf starting to tip over.

"Aramis!" She shrieked, immediately pointing up. Aramis jumped at her outburst, but then noticed the file box. His eyes widened as his hands shot up, keeping the box from falling.

"All right, I know I put that up there correctly." Aramis muttered. "So I know there must be some ghost behind this." Aramis glared upward. Gengar came out of hiding, already laughing as he started pushing on the box again. "Oh no you don't!" Aramis shouted at it. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Rose?" The ghost pokemon just stuck out it's tongue and started laughing again. "Augh, don't you dare mess up those files!" Aramis shouted at it again. The ghost began to reach for the box again, but then stop when a rock hit it on the head. Then, to everyone's surprise, Aramis' clefairy jumped from it's spot and latched onto gengar's face.

Gengar immediately let off a hiss as he tried to pull the clefairy off of him. The pink pokemon only clung tighter, however, yelling and smacking him all the while.

"Geez, if they keep this up they'll knock the whole shelf over!" Aramis said, not wanting to refile everything. Anna quickly looked around the room, knowing the only thing that would work was giving Gengar something else to do. Shen then spotted a box in the corner and started to go through the items until she finally pulled out a net.

"Look Gengar!" Anna shouted. "A net!" The gengar paused, finally pulling the clefairy off his face as he looked at the black knot work in Anna's hands. He proceeded to drop the clefairy who landed in Aramis' arms, and floated down toward Anna. It stared at the net for a moment before it began to tug at it. He then smiled, taking the net from her as he flew out of the room, waving it around in the air.

"The hell?" Aramis questioned, hugging his clefairy.

"I learned a long time ago the only way to make Gengar stop is to give him something better to do. Nets, slinkies, and money are always great distractions." Anna answered his question. Aramis raised an eyebrow, but decided not to inquire further.

"Rose is going to get in trouble later for whatever he's going to do with that net." Aramis said.

"And? What do you care? He's not ruining the files is he?" Anna poked at him. "Maybe I should tell Rose that you're so concerned." Anna started laughing again, nabbing the other piece of toast.

"Whatever," Aramis sighed. "Just go figure out what she's doing and warn her or something. I'll deal with the rest of the files." He hesitated before turning and putting his clefairy on a desk.

"Okay, see you later Aramis." Anna winked at him, attempting to tease him. She thought she saw his ears turning red, but left the room before she could figure it out.

* * *

Irwin let off a sigh and leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling. The hallway was now clean after Rose finally decided chasing him around was a waste of time. He was certain he would now have to watch his back from now on, as Rose would probably take any chance she had to poke him in the back again. He let off a sigh, really wishing she had never found out. He really didn't feel comfortable with anyone doing anything behind his back.

In fact, as long as he could see them, he didn't really find anything awkward. This is the reason he didn't mind at all that Rose was currently using his lap as a pillow. After finishing she complained that she was tired, and after sitting for a few minutes she decided to take a nap. He let his gaze fall back down as he stared at her sleeping. Rose murmured something inaudible as she pulled on of her hands slightly closer to her face. Irwin sighed and smiled as he fixed his gaze straight forward. Nope, nothing weird here at all.

At least not until Petrel walked through the hallway.

Irwin's smile faded, but he managed to keep his expression from turning vile toward the executive. Petrel finally turned to look at them, pausing before he started smiling again.

"What, is she napping already?" Petrel walked toward them. "And is she sleeping on your lap by accident or are you two closer than I thought?" Irwin clenched his fist, doing his best to keep control of himself.

"I'm the lacky," Irwin said calmly, not looking the executive in the eye. "She demanded it." Petrel laughed, patting Irwin on the head again.

"Right, right," Petrel said. "Well instead of reporting her for sleeping on the job you can just tell her she can do our shopping at the department store." Petrel pulled a list out of his pocket. "This way I don't have to do it and she won't get in trouble." Petrel smiled at Irwin, but Irwin's expression remained blank. The juggler took the list from Petrel's hand, still not looking him in the eye.

"I'll tell her then." Irwin said, hoping the executive would leave. Petrel looked down for a moment before smiling again.

"Is she a heavy sleeper?" He questioned. He began reaching toward her, but was stopped when Irwin's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Do not touch her." Irwin said firmly. His eyes glaring at Petrel's now, unmoving. Petrel was surprised for a few moments, but then raised an eyebrow.

"What's the big deal?" He questioned, obviously suspicious.

"I'd just rather not wake her up, that's all." Irwin lied. "She'd blame me for it for sure."

"I think it's more than that." Petrel said. "At least based on how tightly you're squeezing my wrist." Irwin blinked, releasing the executive who began to hold his wrist in his other hand. "You're a lot stronger than you look," he smirked. Irwin said nothing though, leaning back again and trying to get himself to calm down. "Oh well, remember, shopping." Petrel turned and started to walk away, Irwin glaring at his back all the while. He took a deep breath, angry that he let himself get out of control. The last thing he needed to do was start making people suspicious. He looked back down at Rose again. He knew she probably could take care of herself, but he couldn't help it. And besides, sometimes her and Anna could be incredibly naive.

Rose then began to stir, stretching for a moment before she rolled onto her back and looked at Irwin with a bored expression.

"Meh, how long was I asleep?" She yawned.

"About thirty minutes." Irwin answered. Rose looked around for a few minutes before she looked back at him. "Can you get off my lap now?" Rose looked at the ceiling as she stretched again, arching her back. She then stared at him again for another moment before,

"No," She let off a sly smile before turning over again, cuddling against his leg. Irwin felt the heat rising to his cheeks for a moment before he decided to laugh it off.

"Seriously Rose, get off, I can't feel my thigh." Irwin started moving his legs and Rose let off a groan before she finally sat up.

"Screw your thigh," she whined. "I'm tired."

"Screw being tired," Irwin replied, pulling out the list Petrel had given him. "You have a chore to do since Petrel caught you sleeping."

"Seriously? I'm not going to get a break today! Doesn't help that I don't know where Gengar is either." She took the list from his hands, looking it over as she stood up. "You're pants are very comfortable, by the way. I think I understand why you refuse to wear a uniform." She said flatly, having no reaction to the comment. Irwin just stood up as well, not being able to resist a reply.

"So you've slept on other member's laps to figure this out?" Irwin said casually.

"No I haven't!" Rose shouted, falling for the bait. She smacked him in the arm as he started laughing.

"So my lap is special huh?" He smirked.

"Will you just shut up?" Rose said, not wanting to admit to anything. "Come on lacky, we're going to the department store." She grabbed his arm and jerked, almost making him fall over. Irwin laughed, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. After all, he couldn't help but think this temper of her's made her cute.

* * *

"The only thing I hate about these uniforms is how it makes everyone notice you!" Rose was complaining as she walked onto the route above Golden Rod. She was carrying two of the shopping bags while Irwin had the other. The trip had been mostly normal aside from all the weird looks they got while casually shopping about. Sure Rose had gone on a rampage in the clothing department, trying on all sorts of outfits, including a few dresses, to Irwin's surprise. Even that wasn't what drew all the customers to stare at her however, it was her uniform. The public was well aware of what Team Rocket was and what their uniform looked like.

"You mean besides the skirt?" Irwin commented flatly, trying to forget some of the looks the guys had been giving her.

"Yeah, that too, nobody was staring at my butt were they?" Rose asked, looking at Irwin expectantly. He paused for a moment, glancing in the other direction.

"A few people were," he admitted. "Not that trying on those dresses helped any."

"Well sorry," Rose rolled her eyes. "I've been stuck in this uniform so long I was desperate to try on some new clothes, did they all really look that bad?" She frowned at him, noticing that he wasn't looking at her.

"No uh," Irwin hesitated. "The green one looked good actually." He turned his head away, completely averting her gaze. Rose gave him a curious look, ready to question him, but paused when she realized he was wide open. She began to reach toward him but then he instantly turned around, staring at her.

"Don't you dare try and poke me in the back again." He gave her a disapproving look.

"Spoil sport," Rose muttered as she began to walk ahead of him. "What's really dumb is they make us wear these longs sleeves but a mini skirt. I seriously swear the men who run this system are total perverts." She started ranting. Irwin just glanced up at the sky, doing his best to keep his eyes from wandering elsewhere. Even then, there was a burning question in the back of his mind.

"Hey Rose?" He said, still not looking down.

"What?" She asked, falling back to walk next to him again.

"It was Petrel wasn't it?" Irwin asked, now looking her in the eye. "The one who kidnapped you I mean."

"Yeah," Rose said, clearly remembering the disguise he put on. "Although Proton is technically the one who brainwashed us. Why do you ask?"

"You just act so casual around them," Irwin muttered, trying not to sound bitter.

"Well it's not like they're scary or anything," Rose rolled her eyes. "And if I acted weird they'd pick up on it, so I'll just pretend like I know nothing. Sides, if Petrel wasn't a part of Team Rocket I don't think he'd be a bad guy." Rose turned her gaze ahead now, her eyes distant.

"If you say so," Irwin followed her gaze forward.

"Look Irwin," Rose began. "I know you're worried about me and Anna but you seriously need to-" she cut off as the shopping bag in her right hand suddenly fell to the ground. Irwin quickly turned his gaze toward her as she dropped the other bag, looking at her right arm. On her upper arm was a rather large cut. She quickly cursed as she brought up her hand to stop any bleeding.

"Ow," She growled. "What the hell, who was that?" She glared at the nearby trees, just waiting for someone or something to show their face. She then glanced down to see all their shopping in a mess on the ground. "Oh damn it! Now I have to pick all that stuff and I'll get bitched at for letting it get dirty! I don't know who's hiding in there but I swear if you don't show your face _right now_!" Rose shouted. Irwin almost laughed at the fact she was more worried about the shopping than the wound on her arm.

Finally out from the trees stepped a boy about her age with flaming red hair. He stood there with a Meganium next to him, both of them glaring.

"I'd only expect a weakling to complain about such a small cut from a razor leaf." He scoffed.

"We'll see who's weak when I tear that stupid mouth of yours clean off!" Rose shouted, already reaching toward her pokeballs. Before she could do anything else there was a sudden flash of light and Miss Mime was standing in front of her, ready to battle. "Irwin?" Rose said his name, looking at him. The juggler wasn't listening however, his arms crossed and his gaze firmly fixed ahead.

"I'm sure after I defeat you that you'll have a wonderful explanation as to why you attacked her." Irwin said calmly, not wavering. The kid simply rolled his eyes.

"We'll see how long that lasts," he almost seemed to laugh as his Meganium began to walk forward, glaring at it's psychic foe. Rose kept looking at Irwin, wondering how he would react, she had never seen him so serious before. Irwin then grinned, his expression almost made Rose shiver.

"If I'm correct," Irwin said. "Not very long."

The boy's eyes narrowed as he quickly issued a command, "Razor leaf!" He shouted as his meganium quickly twisted it's neck, sending leaves rapidly spinning toward Miss Mime. Miss Mime stood there calmly for a moment, a goofy smile on her face before she quickly pulled her hands up, bringing up a wall of psychic energy. The leaves collided with the wall, some sticking to it and other bouncing back and landing on the ground.

"We'll probably need a double mirage this time," Irwin spoke to his pokemon. "Half moon if you will please?" Rose gave him a curious look, trying to figure out what Irwin was even talking about. She had never heard of commands like this when she last saw him battle. She turned her attention back to Miss Mime however, who got to work making more psychic barriers at a rapid pace. She then saw the kid's face pale, his eyes widen.

"Hey, where did it go!" He instantly shouted. Rose raised an eyebrow, from what she could tell Miss Mime was still there. She then suddenly recalled what had happened when she had chased after Irwin into the Ruins of Alph. His Mr. Mime had appeared out of nowhere, she was invisible at first. But how did that even work?

"Quite an interesting tactic we both picked up one day." Irwin began. "We noticed that one could use reflect and light screen to fool the eye, if you will. So now, not only can you not see her, but since she's using both light screen and reflect, it's almost impossible to hit her as well." Rose blinked, not believing what she was hearing. When did Irwin pick this up? Rose looked back at Miss Mime who was now standing on top of all her barriers, seemingly floating in mid air.

"Meganium, use magical leaf!" Silver shouted, apparently spotting Miss Mime. The Meganium shot it's gaze up as it shot out another bunch of leaves that easily found their way around the barriers straight for Miss Mime. One of those shirt hit moves. Miss Mime raised up her hands to lessen the damage as much as possible as she steadied her footing to ensure that she didn't fall over. She glanced back at Irwin who did nothing but give her a firm nod. She obviously understood as she turned back around, quickly leaning over the edge and sticking out her tongue at the Meganium. It huffed as it readied itself to launch another attack, but then it's body suddenly froze up.

"Be careful Miss Mime," Irwin said. "We wouldn't want him giving up too soon." Rose could hardly believe just how confident Irwin was. His expression hadn't wavered at all during the entire battle. She looked back over to see Meganium being lifted in the air, still unable to move. "We also learned that psychic has many uses in battle if utilized correctly." Meganium seemed to try and struggle as it was being lifted higher and higher, but it was completely immobilized. "We won't worry about the details today though, Psychic." Irwin issued the command. Rose blinked as there was a sudden flash of light, she could feel the psychic force pulse through the air. Meganium was now back on the ground, staggering for a minute before it finally toppled over.

"Jesus christ," Rose managed to say, her mouth hanging open. Just how strong had Irwin gotten? The kid with red hair was equally surprised, probably now wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

"Now then," Irwin began speaking once more. He pulled out a pokeball and recalled Miss Mime, her psychic barriers vanishing in an instant. "Have you learned your lesson or would you like to go for another round?" Irwin pulled out another pokeball. Rose looked at it, not even daring to imagine what kinds of tactics his next pokemon had. The kid scoffed as he recalled his Meganium, pulling out another ball as well.

"It won't be nearly as easy this time," he growled.

"I certainly hope not," Irwin's sly smiled returned. The two stood off for a moment, staring each other down. Rose sighed, completely forgetting about the pain in her arm. Just what was with Irwin all of a sudden, she had never seen him like this before. Had something occurred over those seven months she had been missing that he hadn't mentioned to them?

Finally things were in motion as the red-head threw his pokeball into the air. It popped open as a stream of light burst out, finally forming into a sneasel. The pokemon instantly hissed and hopped up, stretching out it's sharp claws. Irwin simply tossed his pokeball upward, letting it release it's contents before catching it in his other hand. His electrode now stood in front of him, its wide grin rivaling that of its trainers. It let off an excited sound as static began to form around it's body.

_A speed battle?_ Rose thought to herself, not really having the ability to talk at the moment. She decided for now she could ask questions when this was over.

"Quick Sneasel, slash attack!" The kid shouted. The sneasel shot forward at incredible speed toward it's opponent. It's claws clicked as it landed in front of Electrode, throwing a strike. The electrode easily rolled back thought, dodging the hit. The sneasel didn't quit however, diving forward for another strike. The electrode quickly rolled about on the ground, dodging the sneasel's strikes. Then it's body started to envelope itself in sparks once more.

"Sneasel, watch out!" The kid shouted, aware of an incoming attack. The sneasel started to jump back, but it wasn't any use.

"Shock Wave!" Irwin shouted. The electrode twisted to face its opponent as the static grew even more. Finally it let off a pulse of electricity and the sure-hit move made contact with it's opponent. The sneasel let off a shout as it fell on the ground, but it quickly jumped back up.

"Get up close and hit it with an icy wind!" The kid shouted. The sneasel jumped forward, speeding quickly toward Electrode. Rose was almost confused that Irwin wasn't issuing any commands to his Electrode, but from what she could see the pokemon was quite capable of handling it's own.

The sneasel burst out in front of the Electrode. The electric pokemon attempted to twist to the side but was easily hit by the blast of icy air. It rolled back, shaking itself as it tried to remove any excess ice. It's grin faded into a frown as it stared at the sneasel.

"Go for another Shockwave." Irwin spoke calmly. The sneasel tried to jump back again from the static that was coming off electrode's body again, but the move was impossible to dodge. It slammed into the ground from the electric force, hesitating before it stood up again. The red-head looked like he was about to throw out an insult, but just ordered another attack instead.

"Faint attack!" The sneasel shot forward, now vanishing into the air. Rose wasn't worried in the least though, she was certain Irwin had a plan. The electrode started smiling again as it sat there patiently. Then the sneasel appeared again, hovering inches above Electrode, waiting to strike.

"Thunder," Irwin said. Rose blinked, and by the time she opened her eyes again a huge bolt of electricity connected to electrode from the air, easily striking through the sneasel. There was a sickening crack from the bolt as sparks started to dance around the air, making Rose's hair stand on end. Finally the bolt faded and the sneasel collapsed on the ground in front of the electrode, who's grin only seemed to grow. The sneasel attempted to stand again, but finally collapsed on the grass. The kid simply stared, his eyes wide as Irwin recalled his electrode, his smile fading.

"I believe you owe us an explanation?" The kid opened his mouth to argue, but then closed it again, recalling his sneasel.

"My name is Silver," he scoffed. Obviously not happy with revealing this information. "And I hate weak people, that includes Team Rocket. That's why I attacked her." He seemed to spit, staring at her uniform. Rose stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well Mr. Jump to conclusions," Rose began. "If you must know we're doing undercover work. Meaning, we're not a part of Team Rocket, we just happen to have their dress code." Rose ignored her cut for the time being, putting her hands on her hips. "So why don't you stop attacking people from the shadows when you don't even know who they are?" She was half tempted to stomp over and knee him in the crotch, but she figured after battling with Irwin that would be over kill. Silver just snorted.

"Whatever, it's none of my business." He looked at Irwin again for a moment. "Don't think I'll lose next time." Irwin looked like he was about to laugh as the red head turned and vanished into the woods again.

"Geez, what a creep." Rose muttered, leaning over the grab the shopping. Before she could get anywhere however Irwin quickly grabbed her arm, pulling it towards him. "Hey! Let go!" She shouted at him. Irwin ignored her as he looked at the cut.

"It's deeper than I thought," he muttered.

"Who cares, we need to get this stuff back already, it's just a cut."

"You're bleeding like crazy." Irwin said, giving her a firm look. Rose paused as she looked at the cut, noticing it was still bleeding.

"Ah crud bucket!" Rose said. She tugged at her pokeballs, releasing her noctowl and arcanine. Irwin gave her another curious look as she gathered up the shopping bags. She then handed them off to her noctowl who was flying in the air. "Just follow us okay?" Rose said to it as it started circling in the air.

"What are you doing?" Irwin asked her. She simply tugged on his arm as she pulled him over to her arcanine.

"Making our trip shorter." Rose said simply as she jumped on top of her arcanine. She then held out her hand to Irwin. He stared at her, concerned, for another moment before taking her hand and pulling himself up. Arcanine was instantly off, breaking into a run. Irwin was surprised at the sudden motion and instinctively leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Rose's torso. Rose made no comment however simply hanging onto her dog pokemon as it quickly ran, easily leaping fences and bushes in it's path.

"Didn't know you traveled this way." Irwin managed to say.

"It's easier when there's more than one person, Noctowl can't carry two people." Irwin looked up to see the bird flying overhead, following the arcanine. "That's besides the point," her tone suddenly turned sour. Irwin knew something was wrong.

"What?" He asked.

"When the _hell_ did you get that good at battling?" Rose asked him, demanding an answer.

"Uh, during the seven months you were missing." Irwin's gaze remained on the sky.

"I know seven months is a long time but jesus," Rose said, pausing. "What were you training for? Taking over a small town?"

"No," Irwin said laughing. He didn't state the real reason though, making Rose's frown deepen.

"Then warn me next time before you cream someone into the dirt with the heel of your boot." Rose muttered. "Seriously, I thought I would pass out or something."

"Are you sure that's not from the blood loss?" Irwin commented dryly, taking note of her wound yet again.

"Oh, will you can it?" Rose said, getting annoyed. "If you mention it one more time I swear I will kick you off this ride." Irwin resisted any urge to reply, knowing that she meant what she said.

* * *

When they finally arrived back at the base Rose immediately handed off the shopping to Irwin, claiming she would go to the medical bay. That, of course, isn't what happened. Rose ended up running into Anna on the way, and was instantly distracted.

"Where have you been all day?" Rose asked her.

"Just helping Aramis with some stupid files, which your Gengar almost ruined." Anna added. "Why, what about you? Heard you got into a fight with that pig head Wane." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, he's not a problem anymore. Petrel totally caught me sleeping on Irwin's lap though," Rose said. Anna instantly gave her a look, but Rose ignored it. "So I had to go shopping at the department store. Afterwards some red headed douche bag attacked us though. Gave me this cut." Rose pointed at it, but still paid it hardly any mind.

"Did you blow him up with your scizor?" Anna questioned, already imagining the results of someone attacking Rose.

"Actually," Rose said, hesitating. She was trying to figure out what to say. "I don't think we should challenge Irwin again any time soon."

"What?"

"He only uses two pokemon that destroy _everything_!" Rose threw her arms in the air. "I'm not even kidding, that kid barely landed a hit! It was unreal!" Rose decided to go out of her way to describe the battle, making sound effects just to emphasize. "He won't even tell me why he got that good. It's like he was training for the apocalypse while we were gone. Sometimes I swear he's keeping a lot of secrets from us." Rose glanced to the side as she put her hands on her hips, looking back when Anna started to giggle.

"He attacked that guy cause you got hurt." Anna kept chuckling.

"Anna focus, there are more important things here than Irwin's over protective personality." Rose muttered.

"Speaking of which," Anna began, glancing behind Rose. Rose turned to see what she was looking at only to see Irwin grab her arm.

"I thought you said you were going to the medical bay," He said firmly.

"Will you calm down already? It's a freaking cut!" Rose almost shouted, trying to pull her arm away.

"You're arm is covered in blood and who knows what kinds of toxins are on those leaves. Come on." Irwin started to walk down the hallway, dragging Rose along.

"Ow! I'm injured remember? Let me go you circus freak!" Rose complained, but eventually allowed herself to be pulled along. Anna started laughing again deciding now to go figure out what Aramis was up to.

* * *

"I'm patched up now okay?" Rose told Irwin. "Now go be a useful lacky and get me some food, I'm starving!" Rose started waving in the direction of the kitchen. Irwin looked like he was about to argue, but finally sighed and walked away. "Geez, he acts like if I didn't go to the nurse they'd have to cut off my arm." Rose muttered, still annoyed. She made her way down the hallway, feeling slightly more relieved when she spotted Anna and Aramis. The two were in a casual conversation, their backs turned to her. Huge mistake. A dark smile came across Rose's face as she silently walked up behind Aramis, her hands reaching out.

"Divine intervention!" Rose shouted as she grabbed his hood and shoved it over his head. Anna shouted out in alarm, but then started laughing when she realized who it was.

"Damn it Rose!" Aramis immediately shouted at her as he pulled his hood back, his hair now messy. "Do you honestly think now is the time for jokes when you've gotten in trouble_ twice_ today?" Aramis crossed his arms.

"Oh nag nag," Rose rolled her eyes. "Technically going shopping isn't punishment you know."

"You know I'm in full authority to give you an actual punishment." Aramis said.

"You wouldn't," Rose stuck out her tongue at him. Aramis looked like he was about to when Anna decided to cut in.

"Anyway!" Anna began. "Me and Aramis were just talking about plans in case we run into Entei again."

"So you don't end up in a tree," Aramis interrupted. Rose took note of the fact his ears were turning red.

"I don't get it, I thought you guys were going after Ho-oh, what's with the dogs?" Rose asked.

"Because, according to rumors in Ecruteak a key to capturing Ho-oh is having the three legendary dogs." Aramis said. "Plus considering what those kimono girls said, we're trying to make sure all of our bases are covered."

"I see," Rose said. So if they were missing one it wouldn't work? She contemplated this, ignoring any looks Aramis was giving her.

"At any rate we are heading out again tomorrow, and I don't want anything going wrong." He said firmly, obviously blaming Rose for the events that occurred last time.

"Can I take Irwin with me?" Rose asked, seemingly ignoring everything he was saying.

"Absolutely not," Aramis said firmly.

"Huh? Why?" Rose complained. "Couldn't we use all the help we can get?"

"For one he's a huge distraction for you-"

"He is not!" Rose retorted.

"And two, I'd rather not be around him more than I have to. I already have to tolerate Petrel and you two."

"At least Irwin's more fun to be around," Rose muttered as she started to specifically chew on her middle finger, staring at Aramis. "You just don't like him cause he's able to go about his day without a weedle crammed up his ass."

"One more word and I swear-" Aramis started to say, taking a step towards Rose. Anna instantly jumped in between the two however.

"Come on guys, there's been enough trouble for the day okay?" Anna said, slightly glaring at Rose. She knew Rose was irritating Aramis on purpose.

"Fine, whatever, but _you_ get to have the joys of explaining to Irwin that he has to stay here." Rose said as she started to walk off. She could easily tell from Irwin's behavior today that he wasn't going to like staying here at all. She stopped and turned back around however when she heard Ariana shouting down the hallway. She was obviously yelling at another grunt for something. The three stared and watched the scene for a moment before Rose blurted out,

"I don't get it, how come she gets to wear a long skirt?"

"You're never going to shut up about wearing a mini skirt are you?" Aramis sighed, easily seeing this going on to another rant.

"No, probably not," Rose sighed, watching the scene for a while longer before she suddenly threw a hand into the air. "Oh! I got it!"

"What?" Anna asked.

"Archer makes her wear a long skirt so he can keep her ass all to himself!" Rose said, glancing at Aramis and Anna. To her surprise though, both of them were staring behind her at something, their eyes wide. "He's behind me isn't he?" Rose asked. Anna just nodded as Aramis took a few steps back, indicating he had nothing to do with it. Rose just looked forward again, too afraid to turn around. "I'm just uh, going to walk away now." But the moment she moved her foot forward she felt someone grab her by the back of the neck. "Augh! Don't kill me!" She panicked. "I was just joking around!"

"You two don't have anything to do with this do you?" Rose could hear his voice, causing her to freak out even more. Anna and Aramis just shook their heads, instantly walking off.

"I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" Rose shouted again.

"No need to worry, I won't do anything. However I'm sure Proton could come up with a perfect punishment. Especially considering your gengar trapped him in a net earlier." Rose paused, but only for a moment.

"A net? Where did he get a net?"

"March," Archer said firmly. Rose finally let out a sigh of defeat as she started to walk forward.

"Oh damn it."


End file.
